Nothing to Say
by Socra
Summary: Ginny hates school. Literal hate. Tom never gave her a chance to like it. She wants someone to pay attention to her, yet the person who does only seeks to control her as Tom did. DG, HG
1. What has gotten into you?

Platform 9 ¾ was nearly deserted as the train was making ready to leave the station. Ginny Weasley was running as fast as she could behind her mother, dragging her trunk with her. "I don't know what has gotten into you!" her mother repeated for the 12th time that morning. Ginny sighed and kept her eyes on the train ahead of her, willing it to start moving before she could climb aboard. Unfortunately her will was not powerful enough and her mom all but threw her onto the train. Ginny immediately turned and started walking down the steps again. Her mother grabbed her by the arm and forced her up the steps. "Really Ginevra! I don't know what has gotten into you!" she scolded, holding her daughter into place on the train. Mrs. Weasley leaned up even further and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Have a good year!" she said, quickly leaning out of the train and slamming the door so Ginny could not attempt to escape again. Almost on cue, the train started to roll out of the yard.

Ginny sat down on the steps and blankly looked out the window. After a few minutes Hermione appeared and noticed Ginny sitting there. "Ginny! There you are!" she rushed over to her. "We thought you wouldn't make it! What happened?" she inquired, kneeling down next to the red head. Ginny slowly turned to look at Hermione with her calm brown eyes. Hermione started to fidget when Ginny didn't say anything. She waited for a second and then stood up. "Well maybe you can tell us later, but right now I have to patrol the train and you have to get into a compartment before a Slytherin head boy or girl catches you." Ginny got up and smiled at Hermione before she wandered down the train's aisle looking for somewhere to sit. Hermione gaped at Ginny's retreating figure and then shook her head before walking in the opposite direction.

Every compartment she passed was full. If only she could find her brother, then she would have a place. He would be sitting with Harry and there would be room because Hermione was on head girl duty. She almost laughed when she looked into a compartment to see Harry and Ron looking awkward as they talked to some Ravenclaw sixth years. Hadn't she learned by now? Hadn't she told herself over and over again – No one will ever have a place for you. Ginny just shook her head and moved on. She wished she were a Slytherin so she could just hate them all, but instead she longed for acceptance.

She finally found a compartment with only one other person – Pansy Parkinson. _This is curious…_ Ginny thought as she entered the little room. Pansy was always the most popular girl in her own house and was constantly surrounded by a flock of other girls and boys from all different houses. Hadn't Ron even had a crush on her at one point? Ginny sat down hopefully- maybe Pansy was just as alone as she was.

Pansy continued to look out the window even when Ginny was fairly sure she had heard her sit down. After a few moments of silence Pansy said, "I'm not talking to you." Ginny saw the girl's muscles tense as if expecting an answer. When none came she turned slowly and her eyes widened to see Ginny sitting there. "What are you doing in here?" her voice immediately raised.

Ginny stood up in alarm, wondering what was wrong with this girl. "I thought you were someone else!" Pansy yelled, her lower lip trembling like she was going to cry. Ginny just stared at the girl, not knowing what to say. Pansy didn't wait for her to think. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" she nearly screamed. Ginny immediately obeyed and ran out of the compartment just as someone was running in. She heard a loud "oof!" as they both fell to the ground.

"Jesus Christ Weasley!" A boy grumbled as he sat on the floor of the aisle, rubbing his chest where she had bulldozed into him. She quickly got to her feet and stepped back from the boy. Everyone knew when Draco Malfoy got hurt, someone had to pay. Ginny wanted to help him up so then maybe he wouldn't be angry with her and make her life more miserable, but she was too frightened and continued to stand there gaping. Draco stopped rubbing his chest and let out a loud wheezing sound as he layed down where he was. Everyone also knew that Draco Malfoy had a dramatic flair.

As he lay there stretched out and staring at the ceiling of the train, Ginny thought maybe she would have a chance to escape. She realized she had to get around him and started to edge around his feet warily, wondering whether he was dazed enough not to notice. Looking down she felt a rush of relief as she saw his eyes were closed. Maybe he had passed out. Slightly worried, she leaned over him to see his face better. A drop of red appeared on his cheek under his left eye and she leaned closer, confused. It wasn't until the third drop had landed on his face that she realized her nose was bleeding. Her hand flew up to her face and felt blood just beginning to gush out of her nose. Quickly flinging her head back to slow the bleeding, she stumbled backwards and almost fainted when she felt herself step on something. In the next second she felt a hard pull on her robes and toppled downwards, hearing another loud "oof!" as landed across Draco's chest, knocking the wind out of him for the second time.

Her nose only began to bleed more as she struggled to get off him and as he tried to capture whoever had run him over. After a brief wrestling match Draco had her pinned and was blinking down at her as if to focus his eyes. Ginny could feel the blood everywhere- all over her face and hands and even into her ears and hair. She looked up at

her tormenter and knew she was in big trouble. Draco was absolutely smudged with red all over. His hair that had been gelled back was now sticking out at odd angles with bloody clumps here and there. The drops of blood on his face had smeared and even gotten into one of his eyes, making it water. There were smudges all down his white shirt and even on his neck. How in the world did the blood spread so completely?

Draco still looked slightly dazed and Ginny tried to ease him off of her so she could get away before he registered what just happened. When his eyes began to clear, Ginny heard a shout and a screech at the same time. Draco's eyes widened and he flipped off of her to see what happened. Ron was standing further down the hall, mouth wide open and eyes burning with fury. Pansy was standing at the door to her compartment with a similar expression to Ron's. "What did you do?" They yelled at the same time, rushing forward. Pansy grabbed Draco and Ron grabbed Ginny, pulling the pair apart. Ginny saw Draco shake his head a few times and push Pansy away before she blacked out entirely.


	2. We were running fast

When Ginny came to, someone was holding her. She blearily looked up to see that the arms around her belonged to none other than Harry Potter. He was looking complacently out the window and she shut her eyes again so he wouldn't know she was awake. They were in a compartment and she could hear Ron and Hermione talking. "Calm down Ron," Hermione was saying, "Just tell me what happened."

Ron got up and paced back and forth. "I don't know! I'm not sure, but that slimy bastard…" he trailed off and looked over at Ginny who was still unconscious. He sat down again and ran his hand through his hair. "He had her pinned to the floor and there was blood everywhere! Her nose was bleeding all over!" He waved his arms for good measure and then turned his head down to focus on his feet. "And her robes were all open and her clothes were ruffled…" he trailed off. Ginny blushed as she realized what her brother was thinking.

Hermione snorted at Ron's incompetence. "Seriously Ron, Malfoy is a clever little git. Do you really think he would try anything on your sister in the middle of the aisle?" She scoffed some more as she waited for his response.

Ron just shrugged.

"Furthermore," Hermione continued, "Malfoy seemed a bit out of it himself. I think we just need to wait and get the story from Ginny."

"If she ever wakes up," Ron stated.

"She's going to wake up Ron! It was just a nose bleed!" Hermione yelled with exasperation.

"Still… I want to hurt Malfoy."

Hermione put her hand on his arm. "I'm glad you didn't attack him, Ron. That could have gotten really messy."

Ron stayed silent, noting Hermione's gesture.

Ginny, feeling uncomfortable in Harry's lap, let out a little groan as she sat up. Ron rushed to her and gave her a bear hug. Ginny used the opportunity to slide away from Harry as if it were Ron's doing. She looked questioningly at Hermione over her brother's shoulder. Hermione came closer and sat next to Ginny, separating her from Harry. Ron sat on her other side and Harry stayed where he was, looking a bit uneasy.

"Ron found you in the hallway, pinned down by Malfoy and bleeding all over. He grabbed you and brought you here," Hermione told her.

Ginny only smiled at them, not wanting to talk.

Ron let out a choking noise. "Ginny, tell me what happened."

It seemed as if she would have to say something. "I ran into him on accident and we both fell over."

Ron rolled his eyes. "And you got that bad of a nose bleed?"

"We were running really fast."

Ron got up and left the room. Harry and Hermione both looked after him with concern. Ginny got to her feet, ignoring a wave of dizziness, and left the room too. She was only going to leave long enough for Harry and Hermione to go rushing after Ron and then she would go back and take a nap.

Someone was in the bathroom when she got there and she sat down outside the door to wait, wrapping her arms around her knees. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard the lock click and someone rush out of the bathroom. Collecting herself, she stretched her legs out to get up. Bad move. The person tripped over her legs and fell with a thud to the ground. Both of them scrambled up to face the other. Draco was glaring at her with intense anger and she was staring back at him wide-eyed. His face was slightly pink looking after having been rubbed raw to get the dried blood off, but his hair was still a terrible mess. Ginny must have looked a million times worse, not having cleaned up at all. After a few deadly silent moments Ginny abruptly ran into the bathroom and locked the door, afraid for her life. She waited to hear Draco rush after her and blow the door open, but no such sound came. After a few minutes she figured he had left and exhaled in huge relief.

"I'll get you some day Weasle."

Ginny almost jumped out of her skin as she heard the low, gruff voice speak to her from the other side of the door. She sunk to the floor and listened intently for anything else he might say. A few more minutes passed until she heard footsteps retreating from the bathroom door.

_Bloody hell… There goes my happiness._


	3. You smoke?

A/N – This is the longest chapter so far! I'm trying to make all the characters true to themselves. So no OOC if I can help it. Let me know if I've seriously messed up any of their personalities.

Chapter Three – "You smoke?"

Catching one of the last carriages, Ginny entered the Great Hall to find it mostly full. She noted the glares coming from the Slytherin table as she took a seat next to Hermione, across from Ron and Harry.

"How are you feeling Ginny?" Ron asked, worry written all over his face.

"I feel much better, thank you," she replied cheerfully. "It was only a nose bleed."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they listened to the Sorting Hat call out houses for first years. When the food appeared, Ginny reached for a roll. Harry's hand shot out and grabbed her hand. "Ginny," he started, his eyes flashing, "did Malfoy hurt you?"

Something in Ginny snapped and she suppressed the urge to smack Harry with her free hand. Instead she smiled at him sweetly and slowly withdrew her hand. "Of course he hurt me Harry, he's like a brick wall to run into."

"That's not what I mean. He was- why was he on top of you?"

"I don't know. We were both disoriented."

"Ginny-" Harry insisted.

Ginny's eyes suddenly lit up as if remembering something. "Gods!" she exclaimed, rising out of her seat. "I forgot to say hi to Hagrid on the way in!"

Harry rose as well. "We already talked to him. He said he'd meet us tomorrow to catch up."

"Well I have to use the bathroom anyways," she replied, her voice not losing any of its sweetness. Ginny quickly left the Hall and headed towards the bathroom. She was angry with them all. So angry she wanted to go blow up a toilet or something. Running into Draco on accident was not that big of a deal. She suddenly felt ashamed. Maybe they were right to be concerned for her safety. Other students have been nearly killed for lesser incidents with Draco.

Harry watched her leave and then noticed Draco slipping out of the Hall as well. Not waiting to tell Ron or Hermione what was going on, he rushed out after him. Hermione made to leave as well when Ron stopped her. "Let him talk to her."

"It was only a nose bleed," Hermione whined.

"We don't know that."

"Oh come on Ron!" she rolled her eyes.

Harry saw Draco striding towards the bathrooms but there was no sign of Ginny. "Malfoy!" he yelled, seeing Draco freeze and turn to face him.

"What do you want Potter?" he sneered.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"That's none of your business. I'm head boy, I should be asking you that question."

"What did you do to Ginny?"

"The Weasel?"

"Don't call her that!" Harry advanced a few paces, fists clenched.

Draco's eyes studied Harry's expression. "Is Potter in love?"

Harry pulled out his wand and Draco drew his as well. "Just what do you think you're starting Potter?"

"Leave her alone Malfoy!"

"Or what?" Draco chuckled and put his wand away. Harry didn't have the courage to do anything.

Harry didn't respond and marched past Draco towards the bathrooms. Draco started after him, picking up the pace to get in front of Harry. Harry walked faster as well, flaring at Draco. Pretty soon both of them started to run for it. Harry got there first and ran into the boy's bathroom triumphantly while Draco ran into the girl's bathroom, slammed the door, and locked it with a charm. "Idiot," he murmured under his breath.

He turned to see Ginny gaping at him from the sink, apparently in the middle of washing her hands. She backed up quickly as he advanced on her and in four long strides he had her pinned against the wall. The faucet was still running.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear and she felt his neck against her face. "What did you think you were doing Ginevra?"

"I-I…" she stuttered and trailed off.

He moved his face over to look her directly in the eyes, their noses almost touching. "Hmm?"

Her knees were shaking in fright. There were times she could stand up to him and win, but not here. Not alone in the bathroom. "Pansy yelled and I ran out. You were running too-"

"So it's my fault Ginevra?"

"Yes – I mean no! No!"

Their noses touched. "Yes or no."

"No."

"Shouldn't I have been looking where I was going?" He traced her jaw with his finger.

She drew in a breath sharply at his touch. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I want an apology Ginevra," he said, still stroking her face. Why did he keep saying her name like that?

Someone pounded on the bathroom door and she heard Harry yelling, "Ginny!" She looked at the door but Draco kept his eyes on her.

"An apology Ginevra," he leaned closer.

She gulped as she felt his lips brush against hers as he spoke. He smelled like old books.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled again.

"I'm," Ginny started, his lips pressing closer.

"Ginny!"

"So-" the word was lost as Draco kissed her roughly, biting and bruising her lips.

"Ginny!"

She turned her head to the side so he couldn't kiss her anymore and stared at the wall stubbornly. Draco stared at the side of her face for a few minutes and then backed off her. She felt relief as the cool air hit her hot body. "Tell Potter to scram," he ordered her, wondering how long the idiot would keep it up.

Ginny shakily walked to the door and leaned her cheek against it. "Harry?"

Silence.

"Harry, Draco and I are talking in here. Could you go away please?" she tried to sound pleasant.

"Ginny," his voice was so quiet she could barely hear it, "let me in."

Ginny looked over at Draco's back warily and grabbed the doorknob. "Ginevra," he warned, not looking at her.

"Go away Harry. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Don't let him do anything, you're a strong witch," Harry murmured and walked away from the door.

Ginny fumbled through her robes and pulled out a cigarette. She took out a silver dragon figurine and flipped the switch behind its head, a flame shooting out of its mouth. Hastily she lit her cigarette and took a long drag before returning the lighter to her pocket. Feeling less shaky, she turned to Draco, exhaling smoke in his direction. "What do you want with me Malfoy?"

"You smoke?"

"What does it bloody look like?"

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously and she looked away, immediately regretting what she said. Smoking helped her loosen up, but maybe she was getting too loose.

"Why do you use a lighter?" His voice was clear and emotionless.

Ginny wanted to ask him why he cared, but felt the wiser just answering his question. "I'm paranoid."

Draco stayed silent and she knew he wanted a better answer. "When I started smoking I was worried someone would check my wand for the last spell I used and that they'd figure out what I was doing. Once I started using the lighter I got used to it. I'm quite fond of it now."

"It's a muggle device. How did you get it? I don't suppose you could afford to buy it."

"You're right, I stole it," she paused, "from my father."

"So the Weasel steals from her own parents?" Draco drawled, leaning against the sink. Ginny looked at the door again. She had been gone ten minutes, no more. They should be coming to find her soon. Harry would tell them, Ginny sighed, if she hadn't told him she was okay. Anywhere near Draco was not okay. He was raised to be a ruthless deatheater, trained to kill people like her.

"Does it matter?" she asked back.

"Not for a mudblood lover like you."

"You locked me in the bathroom to insult me?" she puffed on her cigarette again, throwing her head back as she exhaled.

"Calling you a mudblood lover is an insult now?"

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

Ginny crushed her finished cigarette into the wall. "Tell me what you bloody want!"

"Why were you talking to Pansy?"

"I didn't! I didn't say one word to her and she went off on me!"

"Why?" Draco's voice was accusatory.

"Like I bloody well know!"

Draco advanced towards her again. "Watch your tongue Ginevra," he hissed, grabbing her shoulders.

Ginny twisted out of his grip and drew her wand. "Hands off Malfoy!" Draco smirked- they both knew that he would beat her in a wizard's duel.

"Why? You were all over me on the train," his eyes were searching hers.

Ginny leaned her forehead against the door and started to laugh. To Draco, her laugh sounded almost cruel. "That's what you think?" she laughed some more. "I was running from that mental case when I ran into you and got a nose bleed! I was trying to get around you when I stepped on your hand and _you_ pulled me down on you. I was trying to get off you while _you_ pinned _me_ to the ground! So yes, Malfoy, I guess I was ALL over you on the train! And you were so hot that my capillaries burst and I blacked out!" she realized she was yelling and did not dare to look at Draco who might strike her at any second. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut it would seem.

"You're not fit to kiss my boots, do not presume to raise you voice to me," Draco said quietly, his voice dripping with menace.

Ginny stayed quiet, growing more fearful with every word. She felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and hot breathing on her neck. "You owe me Ginevra."

She spun around in his arms and put her wand to his neck and her other hand on his chest to keep them apart. "I don't owe you anything."

"I think you do. Are you saying I'm wrong?" He ignored the wand.

"Yes."

He pushed her hard against the wall and pinned her arms around her head, bruising her wrists. She had gone too far now. "I don't want to see you around Potter anymore. I want-"

Suddenly her head shot forward and captured his lips with hers, but the kiss was not passionate, it was angry and bitter. She felt him let go of her arms and she took the opening. Breaking the kiss, she pushed him as hard as she could. He stumbled back and she opened the door, dissolving the charm. "Is that what you wanted!" she yelled, eyeing him coldly before sprinting back to the Great Hall.

Draco stood there raging, wanting to use an Unforgiveable on the stupid whore. No one got away from Draco, no one got the last word, and no one disobeyed him. If that idiot wonderboy hadn't shown up and ruined his plan, he would have gotten back at the girl and that would have been it. Instead he had to improvise and kiss her, not once, but twice. Now he felt dirty- who knows what sort of mudblood scum she'd been around?

Draco headed back to the Great Hall and realized what a chance he had. Ginny was perhaps the weakest Gryffindor and also the closest to the Wonder Trio. She was Ron's sister, Harry's love interest, and Hermione's… he wasn't sure about that one. He could hurt Ginny and manipulate her, getting back at the three who were always so untouchable.

As he entered the Great Hall, he noticed that Ginny was sitting next to Harry. Harry's arm was wrapped around her as she leaned against him. Her eyes were closed but Harry was looking at him, his eyes shining with smoldering hatred. Draco smirked and looked away, not caring.


	4. Like Pansy

A/N – Hey folks! This story is really going nowhere so I'm gonna mess things up a bit some time soon. Slainte!

Chapter 4 – Like Pansy?

_She wept in his arms. "He's trying to take you from me!" the boy yelled in anguish. "I won't let him!"_

_She continued to weep. The boy made her look into his eyes. "He doesn't love you! I love you! I have always loved you!"_

_She tore away from him and turned her back to him. "What is he doing to you? Tell me what he did!" his voice shook. _

_"I have nothing to say," she said calmly, not facing him. _

_He stood up, clenching and unclenching his fists. "He can't be with you- I won't let him."_

_"And what if I love him?"_

_"You don't."_

Ginny awoke from her dreams dying for a cigarette. Luckily it was still night time and everyone was asleep. She stealthily climbed out of bed and grabbed her broom. It took forever for her to open the window without making a noise. She sat down on the outside ledge and slid off onto her broom, realizing too late that she was only wearing her pajamas. "Accio cloak!" she whispered, waving her wand. Her old black cloak floated over to her and she quickly put it on. Being old, it wasn't much for warmth, but it shielded her from the wind enough.

Ginny flew up to the top of Hogwart's highest tower and sat down on the edge of its roof, dangling her feet over the edge. She thought about Harry as she puffed away, the wind blowing the smoke away from her. For so many years she had dwelt on him, hoping for him to fall in love with her. He never did. What was he doing now? She had convinced herself she was over him, but was it true? Maybe he was just paying attention to her because of…

Her thoughts turned to Draco. Stupid evil git, she wanted to hex the prat. He always thinks he should know about everything, even about her bloody lighter. What did he want from her in the bathroom? A few kissed? No, she knew it wasn't that. It was clear that Draco was not attracted to her and it was obvious that he was used to controlling girls with seduction. He was trying to control her now too. Messing with Draco – even once, even by sheer accident, even by just running into him – ensured pain.

Clearing all thoughts from her head, she put out the cigarette and lied down, staring up at the night sky. As she sought out each constellation, she saw a dark blur flash past overhead. She sat up and saw a figure on a broom flying around Hogwart's many tower and spires at such a high speed that she thought the rider would crash and plummet to a terrible death. Ginny hoped she hadn't been spotted yet and put her hood on, hiding her vibrant red locks.

After flying for a good twenty minutes, the mystery person landed on a rooftop and sat down. Ginny couldn't see _it_ anymore; the dark figure was lost in the blackness of the night. She mounted her broom and shot high into the air so the person would not catch a glimpse of her. Slowly she made her way to its tower and hovered above, trying to see down and identify it. She landed on the opposite side of the roof at its back, but the form did not move.

Ginny put down her broom and crept nearer. As she got closer she realized that its shoulders were shaking as if laughing or crying. It was definately a he, she could tell now. She kneeled down right behind him and reached forward to touch his shoulder but stopped. She had no idea who this person was- did she really want to call attention to herself? It was about time for her to get back to her dormitory anyways.

As Ginny backed away she heard a small, strangled sob come from the boy. She listened intently for another noise but none followed. This boy was alone, just like she was… maybe she had finally found someone who would understand her.

_Like Pansy?_ Her mind reflected sarcastically.

Ginny pushed the thought away and clear her throat softly so he could hear her. In a split second he had gotten up, turned around, and pointed his wand exactly where she stood in the dark. "What do you want?" the boy whispered so quietly that she could not recognize the voice.

Not knowing what to say or do, she launched herself at him and hugged the boy around the waist, her cheek pressed against his chest and her eyes squeezed shut in fear. After a few minutes of silence she opened one eye warily and found she was still alive. She exhaled the breath she was holding- he hadn't hexed her. Instead she felt arms lightly wrap around her. They stood there for a long time, both scared and happy to have company.

Ginny pulled away first and the boy quickly broke the embrace as well. She caught his hands and held them as she looked into the dark hood above her. The boy seemed to be searching for her identity as well, but she would not reveal herself and she knew he wouldn't either. They silently understood each other's need for secrecy.

As Ginny began to drop his hands, the boy pulled one of hers up to his face and kissed her knuckles very lightly. Then he turned, picked up his broom, and leapt off the tower. Sighing, Ginny went back to the other side of the tower and got her broom as well. She flew around above the school for a few minutes before going back to her room.


	5. Troy lost

A/N – Please review… or insult me… just SOMETHING!

* * *

Chapter Five: Troy lost

Harry pulled Ginny into the Great Hall, his arm around her protectively. He'd been acting this way all day, escorting her everywhere if he could manage it. After a few failed attempts to avoid him, she succumbed to her fate and let herself be babied.

It was dinner and the Hall was roaring with end-of-the-day banter. She was forced to sit between Ron and Harry with barely enough room to move her arms. Hermione say across from them looking unhappy.

"It's funny that you two are only paying attention to her now that Malfoy's stalking her," Hermione said bitterly.

"Hermione-" Ron started.

"She's right Ron," Harry interrupted. "Malfoy's prat-ness had made us realize what we've been missing." He looked at Ginny with a dramatic turn of his head.

Ginny looked down and rolled her eyes – how lame.

Hermione must have had the same thought since she let out a loud snort. "Don't kid yourself Harry."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Ron spoke up.

"So Harry… where were you last night?"

"What?" Harry's voice was panicked.

"I woke up and saw you weren't there," Ron answered evenly.

"Well," Harry faltered, "I went out for a fly on my broom to clear my head."

Ron only nodded, accepting the answer.

Ginny had stopped eating, sitting absolutely still. Had Harry seen her out with that boy? If he was out too – her eyes widened – maybe Harry was that boy! It made sense really. She'd heard all about Harry and his frequent nightmares. It was possible he went out to fly so he could cry over them alone.

Surprisingly, Ginny was not excited about this possibility. If it was Harry- she sighed, she didn't know what she wanted anymore.

She felt someone walk up behind her and stroke her hair. "Excuse me Potter," she heard a cold voice say. Her heart sank. "I need to speak with Ginevra."

Ron got up, red faced. "Don't call my sister that."

"It's her name, isn't it?" Draco replied snidely.

"Not to you, it isn't," Ron looked absolutely fierce.

Harry got up as well, forming a barrier next to Ron that separated Draco from Ginny. She was frozen in place.

"Ginevra…" she heard him say lowly.

All of the sudden Ginny felt ridiculous. She was a strong witch, just as Harry had told her, yet these two boys were protecting her like she was some inept damsel in distress. She crawled underneath the table so the boys wouldn't notice her leaving and Hermione let her get by. "Good luck Ginny," Hermione grinned at her good-naturedly.

Ginny nodded and stalked out of the Hall. Just as she stepped outside she heard a loud roar come from where she had departed. Loud wasn't the best word to describe the noise- it was deafening.

She opened the door a crack to peek back in. What she saw was an absolutely chaotic scene. The Slytherin boys had gotten up from their table and were now fighting with the Gryffindor boys. There was a swarm of students now in the center of the Great Hall near where Draco had stood moments before. They were mostly boys, but some girls were joining the fight or trying to break it up. She could see the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs slowly joining in as well. Some students were already lying wounded on the floor from the vicious fighting around them. The professors were staring at the students in shock. Some of them rushed forward, wands raised.

"What the bloody hell?" she whispered, entering the Hall. Before she had taken two steps in the direction of the brawl a hand grabbed her elbow and pulled her back out of the Hall roughly. It was Draco. She knew it was Draco and she hadn't even turned to see.

"Seems like you've been turned into Helen of Troy for the day," he smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And who are the Trojans? Gryffindor?"

"Don't be silly Ginevra," he rasped, pulling her closer to him.

She resisted the pull and tried to stand her ground.

He let go of her and eyed her coldly. "The Slytherins are the Trojans of course."

She laughed.

He pursed his lips angrily, obviously holding back a frightening amount of rage.

"And who are you, Malfoy? Paris?" she actually sneered when she said this. She saw a spark of uncertainty in his eyes and continued. "I'd think you'd fancy yourself more the Achilles type," she paused to let him speak. When he didn't respond she rolled her eyes like he was an idiot and sighed. "You don't know much about muggle history, do you?"

Tense silence.

"Troy lost Malfoy. Achilles won for Mycenae," she chuckled. "You basically made Harry the hero by making that analogy. Harry plays Achilles? An interesting notion…" she laughed, her tone laced with mockery.

"And what happened to Helen?"

"When she ran away from her husband Menelaus with Paris, he vowed to kill them both. But when Helen was brought back to Sparta, he fell in love with her again and made her queen," Ginny was speaking as though he were dumb. "I guess Harry could be Menelaus instead… What do you think?"

Draco ignored the question. "One minute you're quaking in fright before me and the next you are talking back like some insolent whore. I don't understand you."

"You're not the first."

"Ever since Tom, eh?" Draco nearly laughed when he saw her tense up. She was so easy to read, much like a book if resorting to clichés.

"Shut up," she turned her face into the shadows of the wall.

"So he hurt you then?"

The shadow of her face was quivering. She didn't answer him.

Draco waited for a few moments to let her pain grow. He had successfully asserted his dominance and now he wanted her to feel how hurt he could make her so she'd never cross him again.

"I've changed my mind Ginevra," he said, stretching his arms casually. "Gryffindor is Troy now and Slytherin is Sparta. Can you guess who Greece is?"

Ginny was still frozen, half in shadow, not looking at him. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began kissing her on her neck, moving up until he reached her ear and whispered, "Tom."


	6. Write at ten

Chapter Six- Write at ten

Ginny was frightened. She knew that was exactly what Draco wanted but she couldn't help but play into his hands. She ran to her room, no one else was there. Flinging open her trunk, she began to dig through it fervently. At last she found what she was looking for, a journal. She sat on her bed with it and opened it ominously. It was blank- the entire thing was blank. Letting out a deep breath, she tried to calm herself.

_He's there_, she thought. _This time he will be there._

She took out a quill and ink and hunched over the journal.

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time_, she wrote.

Ginny sat back and stared at the paper. After waiting a good ten minutes she tapped her wand to the paper, clearing it of her writing, and flung the book to the floor. How many times had she done that? How many times had she written in that empty journal and sat back to wait for a response? None came. In nearly five years there had been nothing.

Had Harry really saved her? She started to sob uncontrollably when she realized what she was thinking. "I'm sorry Harry…" she whispered, her body shaking.

Yes, he had saved her and maybe he could save her again. Would it really be so bad if he were the boy who had clumsily kissed her hand the night before? She had an idea.

Reaching down off her bed, she grabbed up the journal and examined it. It was a plain, dark red leather bound notebook. She went to her trunk and shuffled through it more patiently than the time before. When she finished going through her things she had collected four journals, all were identical. Every year after Tom she felt compelled to buy a journal as part of her back to school shopping. Why she always bought the same one she didn't know.

She picked up the four journals and plopped them on the bed next to the one she had written in earlier. After looking through the blank pages of each of them, she chose the two in the best condition and stuck them in her bag. Ginny stowed the others back in her trunk, grabbed her wand, and left the room.

The library had a few students in it. Most of them were talking in excited whispers as, she guessed, news of the fight was spreading. She casually looked through different bookshelves, pulling out random books here and there. Finally, with seven books in arm, she sat down at an empty table in the corner and started to look through them.

An hour later she left looking mildly pleased.

* * *

"Have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked Hermione, panicked. 

"I don't see why you needed to start a bloody fight over her," Hermione replied, not answering his question. Harry and Ron were both looking pretty beat up and Hermione didn't feel too good herself. The professors had finally broken the fight up but they could find no clear instigation. Each student had a different story on why they joined in and so the professors decided on taking one hundred points from Gryffindor and Slytherin and fifty points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well as the obliteration of an entire Hogsmeade weekend.

"Hermione!" Ron cried. "Malfoy was harassing my only sister! My _younger_ sister!"

"Get a grip Ron," Hermione said coolly. "Ginny is only one year younger than you and should hardly be treated as such an incapable baby. It's not fair that you only pay attention to her when Malfoy gets involved."

Ron looked angry, but didn't say anything back. The whole right side of his face was getting puffy, especially around his eye, and there was a large bruise forming on his upper lip. Harry didn't look as bad, but he had broken a finger and gotten hit on the head a couple times. In fact, Harry had just finished getting his finger fixed and already he was being dramatic.

Hermione turned to Harry. "And what about me, Harry? I thought we were best friends! Ginny wasn't in the fight at all and I nearly suffered a concussion!" She tried to sound more hurt than angry.

Harry looked flustered. "But Hermione," he very nearly whined, "Ginny left before the fight and Malfoy… he just disappeared!"

Hermione glared at Harry with such ferocity that he looked away. "He didn't do anything of the sort! I saw him leave, right from under your nose!" she felt smug in telling them this. Before she saw their reactions, she turned around and stormed off towards Gryffindor, leaving two confused and angry boys behind.

* * *

The night was much colder this time, but it was still and not windy. Ginny had been sitting on the tower for an hour, just thinking and relaxing. And waiting. She knew he would come, but the question was _when_. 

A graceful landing behind her and soft footsteps, a shadow sat beside her. They sat there for a long time, waiting for the other to make a move. Ginny cautiously put out her hand towards him but he moved past it and hugged her loosely. He was so warm. She lay down and pulled him down next to her. They watched the stars.

Ginny turned on her side and he did as well. They observed one another. She wished she could just grab his hood and throw it off. That could ruin everything though. The simple need between them would become suddenly complex if they were to know each other's identity. The boy probably knew this as well.

She felt around her on the roof and found the notebook. He took it hesitantly as she handed it to him, not sure if she was giving it. Then she stood up and he followed suit. He felt tight little arms squeeze him around the chest as she hugged him and he messaged her back, along her spine, gently. He heard her sigh wistfully and let go of her. She stepped back as well and grabbed up her broom. He nodded at her and she took off, spiraling downwards off the tower until he couldn't see her anymore.

When he entered the common room, he immediately whispered "lumos" and opened the book.

_Write at ten o'clock_.


	7. Much to be Desired

Disclaimer: Still no ownage!

A/N- I'm so exceedingly happy for all those reviews I've been given. Thanks a million bazillion and… SofaKing- I'm honored! As long as interest remains, I will keep updating for you all!

* * *

Chapter Seven- Much to be Desired

Ginny slept in the next morning, skipping all her classes before lunch. She wouldn't miss anything she didn't already know, so what should she care? When it was time for lunch, she decided she couldn't hide from Draco and Harry forever so she threw her school robe over her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and set off for the Great Hall to get some food.

When she entered she was immediately ambushed by Harry and Ron, Hermione hanging behind scowling.

"What happened to you?" Harry questioned, finally releasing her. Ron stepped back beside Hermione to let Harry talk with Ginny.

Ginny imitated confusion. "Huh?"

"During the fight? And all this morning?" He actually looked angry.

"There was a fight?" she asked innocently, furrowing her brows together.

"Yesterday at dinner, right as you were leaving. Draco left at the same time…" Harry trailed off purposefully, studying her face for any hint her expression might lend.

Ginny did not attempt to mask her emotions- she was pissed off. She didn't care if Harry was her knight in shining armor or her lonely friend in the night, he was getting bloody irritating! "Harry," she began, her voice dangerously quiet, "this is the last time I'm going to explain this to you so listen closely." She stood up really straight and looked him directly in the eye. "Malfoy is not bothering me anymore and even if he were, I can handle myself. I've had to fight off six older brothers my entire life and compared to them, Draco leaves much to be desired. So, I would really appreciate it if you would calm down about all this and leave me be." Her tone softened a bit, "You know you'd be the first to know if anything serious happens, alright?"

Harry was smiling now but it looked crooked and cruel. "You said Draco," he sneered. Ginny wanted to hit him until he stopped smiling. It seemed like Harry had only heard one word out of all she said.

"You are such an idiot Harry!" she shouted over her shoulder as she rushed out of the Hall. Her stomach growled angrily, as if it knew she was leaving her breakfast behind.

Harry was stunned. Ginny's behavior was becoming more and more outrageous and he needed to stop it. Now.

He strode over to the Slytherin table and the lot of them bristled defensively. "Malfoy," he said standing in front of their leader. "Whatever you're doing to Ginny, stop it now. Stop it or I will stop it myself."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but his expression remained blank, "How?"

"Any way I can."

"You're assuming I'm doing something. I, however, have not spoken with Ginevra since the day she ran into me. I have a bit more dignity than to chase after that skinny destitute weasel."

"No, Malfoy, you're dignity won't allow you to leave her alone."

Draco laughed and the Slytherins around him smirked, "You don't know anything about me Potter," he spat. "If I were you I'd stop worrying about my relationship with Ginevra and start worrying about your own."

Harry turned on his heel and stormed off, the Slytherins laughing at his back.

* * *

"What are you doing Neville?" Ginny asked, sitting down beside him in the Gryffindor common room. It was after dinner and she had already finished her tedious school assignments for the day.

He closed the notebook he was hunched over and stuffed it into his bag before looking up at her, "Oh hello Ginny. I was just writing in my journal." He looked uncomfortable.

Ginny's eyes widened, remembering something. She looked up at the clock on the wall- it was just turning eight. "What journal? Why?" She felt a surge of different emotions, confusion being dominant.

Neville looked flustered and stood up. "It's just something I like to do," he murmured before walking away.

What the bloody hell was going on? Ginny sprinted up to her room, took out her journal and quill, and sat down on her bed. She leaned back against her pillows with the journal in her lap and opened it carefully. There was writing on the first page.

_It's eight o'clock, but I don't know why I'm writing._

Ginny felt giddy. _To talk to me, of course_, she wrote.

Please write back, please write back, please please please.

Words began to appear on the paper, slowly and purposefully written. _What a brilliant idea. How are you?_

_Irritated, but living. And you? _

_To be honest? Lonely. _

_Don't you have any friends?_

_What's the definition of a friend?_

Ginny paused, seriously pondering the question. _Well, I'm not sure. I don't think I've ever had a real friend. Although, I guess it's someone who understands your inner thoughts and feelings and doesn't hate you for them. _

_Then no, I don't. _

_Have you ever?_

_Maybe as a child, when things were simpler. _

_Are they complex now?_

_I suppose. _

Ginny wanted to ask a ton of questions, but she tried to lay off a bit. _You'd think it would be easy to make friends in such a diverse school. _

_They're all the same to me._

_All? Surely there are some strange students._

_Like who?_

_Luna Lovegood is odd._

_Oh you've got me. _

Ginny giggled like a little girl. _That wasn't hard. _

_Maybe I'm not thinking clearly right now. _

_Go for a fly?_

There was a long pause and Ginny was afraid he'd left. He- who was he exactly? She wanted to just ask and get it over with.

_I doubt they'd let me get away_, he responded.

_They? I thought you were lonely._

_Yes lonely, but not alone. _

_I know what you mean. _

_Do people swarm you as well?_

_Sometimes I don't think I'll ever escape them. _

_That bad?_

_Well, they say they care. _

_Yet you don't believe them. _

_I'm distrustful and paranoid. _

_A confession? _

_Yes. _If she couldn't open up to him, why write at all? She didn't need another empty friend.

_I am too, but not without good reason. _

_Same. You could call me a nutcase if I didn't have a damn good excuse. _

_That being?_

Ginny would not talk about Tom. _Well, something really personal. _

_You'll tell me someday?_

_Yes. _The way he said "someday" implied they would be friends for a long time.

_I will be on the tallest tower at one. _

_You'll be able to get away?_

_I'll have to. I have a date after all…_

_A date?_

_Yes, with a very lovely woman. _

_I could be an ugly old hag for all you know. _

_I highly doubt that._

_Well you may never find out. _

_Someday. _

_I'll see you tonight though. _

_Bye._

_Bye. _


	8. Dark Again

Disclaimer: I think you can guess it…

A/N- It makes me happy to know people are actually reading my fic… and enjoying it! It makes me soooo happy that I'm going to keep writing whenever I can sneak a pencil and paper. Yes, I do write the chapters really quickly, so I hope it's not ruining the plot any. Okay, that's enough for now. I'm planning on updating Incest and Masochism soon and putting two fics up on my co-writing account: Semi-Automatic Grandmas. Therefore, Of Slaps and Blood will be moved to that account AND updated tonight! Wo, sorry for the the pluggage!

* * *

Chapter Eight- Dark Again

It was darker than night. The stars were veiled by heavy storm clouds and almost all the castle's lights were out. Ginny had to use her wand to even find the tallest tower and when she did, she decided not to sit by the edge. It was so dark she couldn't even distinguish where the edge was so sitting there would be a tad precarious.

Claps of thunder sounded one after another, signifying the intensity of the approaching storm. Out in the darkness, she saw a tip of light drawing closer then heard feet landing on the roof and a broom being set down. The light went out and someone walked towards her. She felt a foot run into her leg and a loud THUNK as someone fell over.

Ginny stifled laughter and crawled over to him, moving her hands up his body until she found his face. Carefully, she leaned over to kiss his cheek, but missed and kissed an eye instead. His hands found her waist and he pulled her on top of him. All awkwardness and nervousness to be in such a position diminished when she felt him reach up and stroke her hair. Her hood was not up, but what did it matter now that it was so dark she couldn't see her own hand right in front of her nose? She settled down, laying her head on his chest and putting her hands in his. He immediately pulled one hand free and continued to twine his fingers through her hair.

Rain began to fall steadily from the sky and the temperature seemed to drop significantly. He chuckled when he heard her sigh rather loudly and he gently rolled her off of him. Before she could move away he turned on his side, pulled his big cloak over her so it would cover the both of them, and wrapped his arms around her securely.

Ginny wiggled up a bit so she could rest her head next to his. Their noses brushed and she felt hot breathing in her face. It smelled like… parchment? How could someone's breath smell like paper?

He buried his head in her hair and she reached up. His hair was straight and fine, not really long but not very short either. _Harry. Neville._

He started to trail kisses down from her ear to her neck. His lips were firm, but gentle as they pressed against her warm flesh. _Harry. Neville._

She pressed closer to him and he rolled over on top of her, still kissing her neck passionately. Her hands were running through his hair. _Harry. Neville. _

Cold hands moved under her shirt to feel her burning skin. _Harry. Neville._

A flash of lightning, all she could see was white. _Harry-_

It was dark again.

* * *

Someone shook Hermione to wake her. "What?" she asked blearily. It was a sixth year girl.

"The storm… it woke me up," she began.

"You're scared of storms?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's not that! I woke up and Ginny- she wasn't there!"

"Jesus Christ!" Hermione cursed, rolling out of bed. As prefect, it was her job to deal with this kind of stuff. She made her way down to the Gryffindor common room, but immediately tried to hide when she saw Harry sitting by the fireplace.

"Look Hermione, it's Harry!" the sixth year said.

Hermione wanted to hex the stupid girl. Harry turned and looked over at her, concerned. "Why are you two up at this hour? Is something wrong?" Harry slowly rose to his feet.

Hermione stepped in front of the girl so she wouldn't say anything. "Nothing's wrong Harry, she just needed help with something."

Smart as Harry was, he walked over to them, eyes narrowed suspiciously, and addressed the girl. "Why? What happened?"

The girl suddenly seemed shy and Hermione rolled her eyes, was everyone in love with Harry? "Ginny," the girl murmured, "she's not in her bed."

Harry glanced angrily at Hermione before marching up to the girl's dormitory. "Harry!" Hermione hissed, running after him, "You can't go up there!"

He continued up the stairs, "I'm finding Ginny!"

Hermione ran faster and threw herself in front of him just as he was entering the dormitory. "No Harry, you are not allowed up here," she said sternly, blocking the doorway.

"When did you become such prat?" Harry yelled in her face.

She winced at the volume and pushed him back down the stairs forcefully. Surprisingly, he complied and let her drag him back downstairs. "Harry," she said softly, "go check the boy's dorm to see if any of the boys are missing, okay?" Then she turned to the girl and said, "You may go back to sleep now and thanks for getting me."

The girl hesitated, nodded, and then trudged off to her room. Hermione took to pacing back and forth until Harry returned, shaking his head.

"No one's gone, they're all asleep."

"Shit," Hermione mumbled. "What do we do?"

"Let Dumbledore know?"

Hermione snorted, "Bad idea Harry."

Harry looked confused but didn't ask because just then the sixth year girl came running back down the stairs with a very angry looking Ginny racing after her. "She's back Harry!" she cried.

Ginny stopped short when she saw Harry and Hermione gaping at her. She was absolutely soaking wet, her hair completely messed, her clothes rumpled, and her blouse slightly open. Harry strode up to her quickly, "Where the bloody hell where you!" He nearly screamed.

Ginny winced just as Hermione had, "No-nowhere Harry…" she stuttered, looking mildly terrified. Harry was here, inside, dry and warm. Neville…

"Nowhere?" his face was turning a deep red. "Tell me where you went Ginny! Outside?"

Hermione looked scared, glancing from Harry to Ginny. She quietly ushered the girl back to her room.

"Yes, Harry, just outside. That was all, I-" Ginny looked fit to faint.

Suddenly Harry grabbed her roughly in an embrace, cutting off her sentence. Ginny immediately struggled out of his arms and he stepped away from her, shocked and hurt.

"Ginny-" he rasped, reaching towards her.

Ginny nearly fell backwards away from his hand, "No Harry."

"Ginny, I-"

Ginny turned and ran back up to her room, stumbling the whole way. Hermione was speaking quietly to the sixth year when she entered, but turned to look at Ginny reproachfully. "What's happened, Ginny?"

Ginny was shaking violently. "Harry- I thought he…" she trailed off, trying to swallow her tears.

Hermione put an arm around her and led her over to her bed. "Just relax now Ginny," she said, forcing her to sit down. Hermione flicked her wand, whispering something, and Ginny was dry. Hermione then wrapped a blanket around her and put a heating spell on it. "Sleep now Ginny," she ordered. "We can talk in the morning if you want to."

Once Hermione had left, Ginny lied down exhausted, ignoring the other girls who were now all awake and staring at her. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

_Harry-_


	9. Come to Me

Disclaimer: I told you once… No you didn't. I did. Didn't. Did did did did and did!

A/N- I cut off the lusty scene in chapter 8 in order to shield all my innocent readers and keep it rated T. So, sorry to all of you who... er, wanted more? Anyhow, I'm trying to make this chapter really really really long. Though, it probably won't happen. I think chapter 3 is my record... Oh sorry for the mindless blather.

* * *

Chapter Nine- Come to Me 

As Ginny walked down the stairs for lunch she heard a terrible shriek. She quickened her pace and pretty soon a very familiar group of students came into view. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all all clustered together on the landing. Draco had pressed Pansy against the bannister and was looking down at her, his lips moving as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle were acting as the lookouts, making sure no teachers were coming. Ginny saw Pansy lift her hand to slap Draco, but he caught her hand and pushed her further over the bannister. She shrieked again, pain etched into her expression. Draco clapped his hand over her mouth and leaned in closer so their noses were touching. Ginny shivered, remembering him treating her in this same fashion.

Feeling slightly sympathetic for Pansy, Ginny continued down the stairs in case they might break it off as she approached. They didn't. Crabbe and Goyle barely glanced at her, eliminating her as a threat.

"Let me go or I'll tell everyone," Pansy was saying to Draco, desperation in her tone.

"That's interesting. I recall you already vowing to do so," Draco replied.

"I wasn't being serious Draco and you know it," Pansy hissed. "I'm serious now so let me go."

"You think you can tell me what to do?"

"No Draco, I-"

"You think you can blackmail me?"

"I'm not, I was just-" Pansy looked like she was about to cry.

"Just what, Pansy?"

"I was jealous that you went out with a girl and it wasn't me!" she blurted out really quickly, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"I told you I wasn't out with a girl..." he trailed off, his voice remaining icy and dangerous.

"I saw you come in your bedroom window Draco! It was the middle of the night! Where else would you have gone? Did you go off to have a little alone time with yourself, huh?" her voice had turned harsh as well. How easily Slytherins did that...

"I went out to fly like I've told you more than once before. I hate to repeat myself," Draco was talking so quietly now Ginny could barely hear him.

"Your hair was all messed and... your-"

"It was storming out. Do you think I need to explain myself to you?"

"Draco-" Pansy started sobbing and tried to hug him. Draco quickly pushed her away from him harshly and she started crying even louder. "I-I think I love you!"

Draco just looked at her queerly and sauntered away. Pansy was visibly shaking now. "Who is she?" she screamed after him. When he didn't turn to her she tried a different tactic,"Another dirty whore no doubt!"

He was on her in the blink of an eye, grabbing both her arms and pushing her against the bannister once more. He put his face right up to her's closely, but did not allow contact. "Don't ever talk about her again," he rasped, his voice oozing with menace and hatred.

Pansy opened and closed her mouth a few times, but only managed to squeak. She knew she could very well be dead if she decided to say anything more. Draco seemed to register his victory and let go of her, walking away once again.

Pansy sank to the floor of the landing and began weeping into her hands uncontrollably. Crabbe and Goyle glanced at her with uncertainly before following after their leader. Ginny walked quietly up to Pansy and knelt down next to her warily. Pansy looked up and narrowed her eyes angrily at her. Ginny just frowned back and said, "Are you okay?"

Apparently Pansy didn't feel strong enough to keep anything a secret. "The only boy I've ever loved just treated me like..." she searched for a word, "like _that_, so what do you think?"

Ginny blinked her eyes at the honesty. "Pretty shitty I suspect. Why, er, why did he treat you so harshly?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. It wasn't her business after all.

"I was angry at him so I confronted him, which I hardly ever do. I usually know better but today I was just... devastated, I guess.He went out last night on his broom just before it started storming and didn't come back until after the storm had been going for a while. Somehow I could just tell he'd been with someone," her eyes seemed to glaze over, as if contemplating or remembering something.

Ginny's heart was hammering in her chest. _No no no no no no no no no no..._

"I asked him about it and he lied to me. He doesn't want anyone to know for some reason. I suppose it's because he fancies her a lot and that just crushed me, knowing he would never fancy me the same way," Pansy's lip began to quiver and she seemed about to burst into tears again.

Ginny cautiously placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Pansy looked at Ginny's hand with disgust, "Don't touch me Weasley."

Ginny snatched her hand back and rose to her feet, just a touch angry. How could she really be angry though? All Slytherins acted like this, it was just how they were programmed.Nevertheless, Ginny had lost all sympathy for the girl now. She looked down at Pansy for a moment before storming down the last of the stairs.

Hermione smiled at Ginny when she saw the young redhead enter the Great Hall, late for lunch. She waved her over and Ginny sat down next to her, completely ignoring Harry and Ron across from them. "How are you feeling now?" Hermione asked in a genuinely caring tone.

"A lot better," Ginny replied, not elaborating, but piling heaps of food onto her plate. Hermione nodded, pretending to be content, and let Ginny eat in peace.

Ginny was in the middle of biting into a roll when she noticed Harry and Ron bristle. She slowly turned her head, roll still sticking out of her mouth, and saw Draco walking towards them.

_Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom... _

Draco eyed the roll with disdain and pulled it out of her mouth, tossing it at Harry. Ginny kept her eyes on him as she slowly chewed the piece she had managed to bite off.

"Ginny-" she heard Harry murmur behind her, though she hardly cared.

Draco's eyes seemed to beckon her to him and she felt herself rising from her seat. Halfway up she snapped out of the trance and plopped back down onto the bench. "Harry?" she called, eyes still locked with Draco's.

Harry was at her side in a second, wrapping his arms around her defensively and handing her back the roll. Ginny thought she saw several emotions flash through Draco's eyes, though she could identify none of them.

"Ginevra," he began coldly, "I would like to speak with you."

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Malfoy," Harry spat, pulling Ginny tighter in his embrace. Ginny made a slightly disgusted face and Draco caught it before she could change.

"Doesn't she?" Draco asked Harry, though Ginny knew it was directed at her.

"Don't speak for me Harry," Ginny said lightly, reaching up to stroke Harry's hair. Draco's eyes darted up, noticing the casual action, butknowing how significant it really was. He licked his lips.

Harry's hair was straight and thick, not fine at all. She stopped feeling his hair and put her head against his chest, still watching Draco. Harry played right into her trap. He automatically reached up and twined his hands through her hair complacently.

Draco stood completely still, just watching, his expression dark and unreadable.

"I'm really sorry Ginny," Harry whispered. "For everything I've done..."

"That's alright Harry," she replied.

_Come to me, come to me_, Draco's eyes were screaming.

"I forgive you," she said before getting up and walking to Draco. Draco grabbed her hand and they walked away, not looking back.

Harry stared after them.


	10. You are mine now

Disclaimer: It is not I... who, er, owns the people and all that... jazz?

A/N- I feel really bad about the last chapter because I had a completely different storyline worked out and it was going to be intricate and long, but my mom starting yelling at me to go to sleep so I freaked out and finished it in one paragraph. Damn me! Oh well, I will try and make it up to everyone...

* * *

Chapter Ten- 

She was holding his hand as they walked in silence. His hand felt cold and stiff, holding her hand tightly. Outside of the Great Hall, he suddenly jerked her into the shadows. "Who are you?" he hissed.

Ginny was completely thrown off by his question, "What?"

"Who are you?" he sounded angry and frusturated.

"Ginevra Weasley, I'm a sixth year," she said cautiously, not knowing what he meant.

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley," he muttured, looking away from her.

After he didn't say anything for a few minutes, she cautiously reached up to touch his hair. It was crunchy with the gel he used to slick it back, but fine. He almost winced at her touch, but still did not look at her. "Do you always wear gel in your hair?" she asked softly.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Potter," he snapped, his grey eyes finally meeting her's. She quickly withdrew her hand and glared at him, not knowing what to say.

Her silence seemed to make him more angry. He pushed her against the wall roughly and she closed her eyes in fear. Why did he always treat her like this? He studied her face intently before suddenly releasing her. She opened one eye, wondering why he decided to let her go. He was staring at her with an almost sad expression, but it hardened when he noticed she was looking at him.

"What did you need to tell me?" she asked, trying to make her voice harsh.

He looked at her with mild confusion, "What?"

"Back in the Great Hall, you said you needed to speak with me," Ginny said in a tone that implied he was not the most intelligent boy.

He only stared at her, eyes slightly narrowed. She got him.

"Or was that just an attempt to get me away from Harry?" Ginny suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"You are mine now Ginevra," he rasped, coming closer.

She felt a quiver in her chest and then her lunch rising in her throat. She gulped and stood up straighter, pretending she was strong, that she could stand up to him. "I do not belong to anyone! Harry-" she stopped talking. He had placed his hands lightly on her hips and was staring into her eyes hungrily. She shuddered and tried to look away, but couldn't. She could hear him breathing loudly and his hands tightened, drawing her closer to him. Her body was no longer listening to her as she ordered it to pull away. He had her in some kind of spell, not the literal sort, but more like a daze.

"Will never touch you again," Draco finished her sentence. He bent down to kiss her neck and she was more afraid than ever.

She pushed against his chest weakly and closed her eyes again as she felt lips on her neck. "No Draco," she pleaded, her voice trembling. He didn't stop, only kissed her harder, as if to make her be quiet. She felt teeth.

She pushed harder, but he only held on tighter. "I'm in love with someone already!" she said quietly. He stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Who?" his voice revealed no emotion but his eyes were full of rage.

"The boy-" she felt light headed, her knees growing weaker. "The boy in the rain who touched my hair..." she didn't know what she was saying, she couldn't think anymore.

Draco was wide-eyed now. Her knees buckled but he was holding her so tightly that she didn't fall, only hung limpy in his arms. Her vision was blurring and growing darker, then everthing went black.

* * *

Harry didn't eat the rest of his lunch, only sat there staring blankly at the door. Ginny was gone from him now... and how easily she had left, not looking back. But she loved him, she had to. Draco was getting in her way, making her confused, using her no doubt. Harry truly loved her though and he would make her see that after he got rid of Draco. 

After convincing himself of this, he turned to his two friends and grinned. "That was a bit strange, no?" he joked with them nonchalantly. Ron and Hermione exchanged confused expression and smiled weakly back at Harry.

"Yes, it was a bit odd for Ginny to act that way. I wonder what Malfoy's got on her," Ron replied.

Harry just smiled and nodded. Hermione got up, looking a bit deranged. "I don't feel good about this," she said. "I'm going to go check on Ginny."

Ron and Harry got up as well and followed her out of the Hall. They immediately heard voices when they exited and moved towards them quietly. Draco was holding Ginny in his arms. "The boy in the rain who touched my hair..." they heard her murmuring to him weakly. Ginny suddenly slumped over and Draco lifted her up in both arms easily. He turned and spotted the three of them standing there staring. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you three want?" he growled, holding Ginny tighter.

Harry was raging. "Give Ginny to us," he ordered.

"Ginevra is mine now Potter, she walked away from you," Draco replied.

"GINNY LOVES ME!" Harry shouted.

Draco only raised an eyebrow skeptically and turned to walk the other way.

"Draco," Hermione pleaded, "please give her to us. I don't know what you've done to her, but she's confused and needs us. I saw her last night- she was frightened and this morning..."

Draco froze. "Last night... she was frightened?" he asked, not turning to face them.

"Yes. She was shaking and cold, saying she thought Harry did something. I wasn't sure what she meant," Hermione answered honestly.

"I don't see how last night had anything to do with Malfoy," Harry spat in contempt.

"I didn't think it had..." Hermione trailed off and looked at Draco with confusion.

Draco's face remained blank, "Well I don't know what you're talking about. I was just curious as to why the Weasel would be upset."

Hermione nodded, "Of course..."

Harry looked from Hermione to Draco, "What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down Harry," Hermione said sternly.

"I won't bloody well calm down!" Harry yelled. "Ginny-"

"Is not in good shape so I think we should stop standing here arguing," Hermione interrupted. Draco had already started walking away.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry followed Draco towards the infirmary. Three-quarters of the way there Ginny groaned and stirred in Draco's arms. He ignored her and kept walking. Ginny looked up at Draco, staring at him the rest of the way.

* * *

Pomfrey came out of the room and looked at the three students who were waiting on the floor of the corridor. "I can't find anything wrong with her in particular. I suspect her collapse was from anxiety or one of those other teenage diseases..." she told them. 

"Can we see her?" Harry asked.

"That won't be necessary. She'll be out in a minute, there's no use in keeping her here," Pomfrey looked at the door behind her and then back at them. "Is there any chance Mr. Malfoy is still around?" she asked, her eyes shifting around as she pondered an idea.

"No, he left," Hermione replied shortly before Harry could blurt out something rude about Draco abandoning Ginny like he never would.

"Too bad..." Pomfrey trailed off and went back into her office.

Just as Pomfrey had said, Ginny walked out of the infirmary a few minutes later, not looking well at all. Her expression remained blank as Hermione, Harry, and Ron rushed her, giving her hugs and asking her questions. She couldn't hear them and she didn't care what they had to say.

She realized that Harry was still hugging her and she cleared her throat. Harry let go of her and looked down into her eyes. "Ginny," he began, "will you go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Draco said not to hang around Harry anymore. Draco said Harry would never touch her again. Draco said she belonged to him now.

"Yes, Harry, I will."


	11. Harry

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N- You don't know how happy those reviews make me. This chapter is Ginny/Harry and quite lame, short, and boring. Please forgive my sub-par writing.

* * *

Chapter 11- Harry 

Ginny got down to breakfast early for once and took a seat alone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in a few minutes later and came to sit next to her. Harry, of course, hugged her tightly before sitting down.

"Where do you want to go today Ginny?" Harry asked her.

Ginny shrugged and beamed at him, "I'm happy wherever."

Draco entered the Hall, but did not look at Ginny nor any of the Gryffindors. Ginny noted this mildly and continued to eat her food. Harry, though, watched Draco closely, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Ginny hoped to capture his attention again, "Were you hoping to go anywhere in particular?"

Harry looked back at her, his eyes softening. "Well, we can visit Forge's shop. That's always fun..." he suggested. Ginny's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing her two devilish brothers again and nodded in agreement.

After they finished breakfast, Harry took her hand and they walked outside together. Hermione and Ron followed behind, chatting with each other and occasionally laughing.

Hogsmeade was rather slow that day and the students spread out into all the different shops. Ginny and Harry walked along together in silence, looking in store windows casually.

"Ginny," Harry said after a half hour of walking, "is this boring you?" She only smiled and shook her head. Harry was so wonderful, it had to be him. She had convinced herself it was him in the rain and it felt so perfect to have him be the one kissing, touching, holding...

He grinned almost sheepishly and led her onwards. When they reached the Three Broomsticks, he pulled her inside. They took a seat near the window and he ordered them butterbeers.

"I can't wait for Quidditch to start," he murmured.

"Me neither, I'm hoping to be a chaser this year," she replied.

"I don't think you should have any trouble getting on the team."

"Thanks."

The butterbeers arrived and Ginny sipped her's hastily. Harry watched her a second before drinking some of his as well. Ginny suddenly laughed and handed him a napkin, "You have a beer mustache."

Harry laughed too as he wiped his face off. "I'm really happy you decided to come with me today Ginny," he said, reaching across the table to hold her hands. His hands were warm. She took her hands back and began to put her hair up instead so it looked like she had withdrawn for a reason. Harry was not so easily fooled and looked disappointed. Ginny let go of her hair and looked at him thoughtfully. She reached across the table and put her hand on his cheek gently while leaning forward. He hastily moved closer as well and Ginny kissed him lightly on the lips before leaning back in her chair again. His eyes were burning with raw desire as he looked at her, clearly wanting more.

Ginny got up but motioned for Harry to stay seated. "I'm going to get something. I'll be right back," she assured him. He looked reluctant but let her go.

She stepped outside with relief and walked around the corner of the building, out of sight. Her hands drew out a cigarette from her robes and she lit it eagerly. She took a drag anxiously and exhaled with further relief. After taking a few more quick puffs, she dropped it to the ground and crushed it with her foot. Now she had to get something so Harry wouldn't be suspicious. She walked back to the street and looked at the shop fronts. Careful not to pass in Harry's line of vision from the window, she walked down the road.

Ginny felt a drop of water on her face and she looked up to see dark grey clouds overhead. It started sprinkling on her and she frowned. _Harry._ Forgetting about an excuse, she ran back to the Three Broomsticks and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him back outside with her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. The water fell on them steadily. "I remember..." Harry began, but Ginny put a hand over his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and reached up to stroke her hair affectionately. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed one of his eyes. He held her tighter.

"I knew it was you all along Harry," Ginny whispered into his chest.

"I knew you would see it someday," he replied softly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I thought you didn't want me."

"How could you think that?"

"You... never let me touch you."

Ginny's smile faded slowly and she let go of Harry. He let go of her as well and looked at her curiously, the rain falling down his face and splattering on his glasses. His hand reached out and held her's. It was warm.

She pulled her hand back quickly, her eyes clouded with absolute confusion. "But Harry," she murmured, "I _did_ let you touch me."


	12. Please

Disclaimer: I hate writing this part. However, I don't own anything.

A/N- I'm feeling bad about all this... Only one thing to do: VICIOUS PLOT UPHEAVAL!

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Please

It was not even dark yet, but the clouds made it seem later than it was. She sat on the highest tower with her journal in her lap. There had been more writing since she had said good bye.

_Are you there?_

_When will we meet again?_

_I'm sorry if I scared you._

_I hope you don't get sick from the cold._

_When_

And that was all. Ginny dipped her quill in the ink and wrote, _I'm right here waiting for you._

No response. She sighed and closed the red journal. After capping her ink and putting everything in her bag, she flew back to her dorm room.

* * *

It seemed only the first and second year students were leftin the castle so she decided to go sit by the lake to read. Everyone else would be at Hogsmeade for another hour or two. 

The lake was calm today and the grounds were absolutely silent. There wasn't even any wind blowing. For some reason, Ginny felt nervous. Brushing off the feeling, she sat down under a tree and began to read.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ginny looked up at the horizon. The noise seemed to come from Hogsmeade far in the distance.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

It was a noise like thunder except thunder was a rolling, cracking, and shockingly loud noise whereas this noise sounded more like a low booming from deep within the earth.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The sky was quickly turning dark in Hogsmeade's direction. Ginny began to hear shouts and screams on the road. She stood up slowly, squinting her eyes to see.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Suddenly very loud screams erupted from Hogwart's main entrance. Ginny dropped her book and spun around to see Snape and McGonagal standing, wands raised and out of breath, amongst a small group of bloody, dirty students. Two kids promptly fell to the ground moaning while the rest stood there crying or gaping in horror down the road. There were about four girls and five or six boys, though she couldn't recognize any of them. Snape and McGonagal knelt down next to the fallen kids hastily.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ginny ran up to the group but before she could say anything, Dumbledore stormed out of the castle. "Severus, Minerva," he said hurriedly, "go back to Hogsmeade and destroy all the other emergency portkeys. Get back as many students as you can. Go now!"

Hagrid ran up just as the other two professors grabbed hold of the portkey and vanished, determined looks of their faces. "The gates!" Dumbledore nearly shrieked, waving his arms wildly towards Hogsmeade. He and Hagrid rushed down the road. Ginny followed anxiously, noticing more professors coming out of the castle and casting furiously with their wands.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

When they reached the gate Ginny saw there was thick grey fog rolling up the road to Hogwarts. Dumbledore immediately started throwing spells at it with his wand as Hagrid and Ginny stood by helplessly.

"Hagrid?" Ginny asked meekly.

Hagrid looked down at Ginny, noticing her for the first time. "Death Eaters," was all he said.

Ginny shuddered, looking back at the dense fog. "Harry? Ron? Hermione?" she whispered though neither of the men could hear her over the noise. She had left Harry there in the rain and as far as she knew, he hadn't returned but rather, stayed with Hermione and Ron.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ginny drew her wand as well. Figures appeared in the fog and emerged- students. Hagrid ran forward and grabbed up a few of the kids who were stumbling from their injuries, bringing them past the fence. He set them downon the ground gently and ran back for more. Ginny looked over the injured students, grimacing at their open sores and gashes. She began to lay healing charms and pain relieving charms on them, but she knew she could do very little when it came down to saving lives.

By the time a good fifty students had made it past the gate- none of them Harry, Hermione, or Ron- Ginny couldn't take it any longer. She made a mad dash for the fog, dodging Hagrid's sweeping arm, and set off to find her friends. Ginny had taken careful note of the spell Dumbledore had been using to disperse some of the oncoming fog and started to use it herself. The fog blew apart in front of her as she jogged along, creating a path.

As she neared Hogsmeade, the fog seemed to only get denser. Her mouth was dry with fear and from saying the spell so many times. She heard muffled shouts and screams around her. Flashing of light glimmered dreamily through the grey. It was as though she were underwater- everything muffled, blurry, and hazy.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The ground shook below her and the noise roared so loudly in her ears that they rang once it was cut off. "Harry!" she yelled, panicking. "Ron! Hermione!" The fog grew darker and colder around her. Something brushed against her arm and she turned to it then backed away slowly.

Suddenly she broke out of the fog into harsh light and freezing air. She blinked her eyes to focus them. The ground was littered with bodies- some dead, some incapacitated. Snape, McGonagal, and a few other professors were dueling with death eaters who were attacking students. Harry was floating in the air on his back and Hermione was screaming/sobbing as she tried to push her way past a line of death eaters to the one who was suspending Harry in the air with his wand. "No!" Hermione screamed as the death eaters surrounded her. "Harry!"

Ginny looked up further and nearly shrieked in fear. Over a hundred dementors were floating in a circular motion above Harry's body, like vultures. Harry's mouth was wide open and his wand nowhere to be seen. Ginny heard an inhuman wail as Ron charged across the clearing in the fog towards Hermione, pointing two wands at the swarm of death eaters who had now pushed Hermione to the ground. Upon seeing her brother, Ginny snapped out of it and ran after him.

"STUPEFY!" she yelled at every death eater who got in her way, her mind focused on getting to Hermione and Harry. When she reached Hermione's particular mob, she started hitting them with any old hex that came to mind. Some were simple ones she used to use on her brothers and others were incredibly painful ones she'd learned from Harry's DA meetings. However, all of them had some effect and Ginny was able to force her way to Hermione, Ron charging through beside her.

Hermione's face was entirely covered with blood and her robes were ripped open, as well as some of her clothes underneath. There was a deep gash at her throat and both her hands pointed in odd directions, wrists broken. As Ron lifted her up hastily, Ginny noticed Hermione's wand on the ground underneath where she had been lying. Smart girl- she had made sure her wand was as safe as it could be. Ginny offered Ron the wand but he didn't notice. He was staring at Hermione with dread and started yelling, "She's not breathing! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

Ginny pushed Ron to the ground as he still clutched Hermione's limp body in his arms. She grabbed Harry's wand and shoved Hermione's in his face. He didn't notice, still gaping at Hermione in absolute terror. Ginny slapped him harshly across the face and threw Hermione's wand at him before running away.

She heard a scream of pure agony and looked up. Harry was being hit with curses from all directions, the dementors biding their time until they could suck his soul clean away. Ginny focused on the Death Eater who was levitating Harry and charged at him, the blood rushing in her ears and her heart beating madly. The man was staring up at Harry in delight and... pleasure?

Just as she was about to catapult herself into the man's side, someone stepped into her path. She ran full speed into him and fell backwards, landing on the ground with a sickening crack. She reached up and felt her nose bleeding. The man was on the ground too and she crawled over to him, blind with pain. She stradled his chest and began hitting him in the face unmercifully. When he began to struggle underneath her she hit him one final time as hard as she could and pointed her wand right in his face. He froze and her mind searched for a good curse to use on him. But she couldn't see anything and she couldn't hear anything either. Her head pounded intensely and she couldn't get her mind to focus on anything.

She sat there, her breathing strained, and forced herself to think. Another loud shriek filled her head. _Harry._ She started sobbing with frustration and fear. Too many things were happening all at once and her head was raging with pain. Her eyesight was filled with large red and white spots.

Ginny threw her head back and let out a primative wail.

Rain starting to pour on them in a vast deluge. She crawled off the man and dragged herself in the general direction she thought Harry's captor was. Someone grabbed hold of her ankle and started dragging her back. Arms wrapped around her, pinning her, and she fought against them wildly. Her eyesight dimmed, but cleared slightly.

Harry was screaming, screaming, screaming...

She looked up at him writhing in the air above her and tore her wand hand loose from her captor. She pointed her wand at the man levitating Harry and roared, "CRUCIO!" as loud as she could. The curse hit the man and he fell to his knees, convulsing. The man holding her squeezed her so tightly she thought her ribs would break and perhaps they did.

Harry fell to the ground with a thud and she saw a dark mob rush at him. She wanted to run and get to him first, but she could not do anything but flail her legs. "Please," she cried, "please don't let them get Harry! Please please please please..." She wept that word over and over again. The man suddenly let go of her and she leapt up, staggered a few times, and fell over. The man caught her on the way down and picked her up in his arms securely. She looked up into his eyes. They were grey.

She realized who it was and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Draco," she whispered into his ear, pleading, "don't let them hurt Harry. Please Draco..."

"Harry doesn't matter anymore Ginevra," he rasped.

"Please Draco..."

"You're mine. Harry doesn't exist anymore."

"Please Draco..."

"He's going to die just like you and me."

"Please Draco..."

"He won't ever touch you again."

"Please..."

"Do you love him Ginevra?"

"Draco..."

The Death Eaters had formed a circle around Harry now and were chanting something, wands raised to the sky. Draco gently set her down and walked towards the Death Eaters. The professors were still fighting off the Death Eaters who were trying to keep them from rescuing Harry. Dozens of students were still standing as well, almost all of them part of DA.

A red head was weaving in and out of the Death Eaters and heading straight for Harry. Draco was almost to the circle as well. Ginny could only watch, no longer able to move.

Suddenly it was as if all the air had been sucked from the earth. Ginny tried to breath but there was just no air. She saw everyone reacting the same, grabbing their throats and moving their mouths wildly. The air came back in a huge wind that knocked everyone over and kept them pinned to the ground. Through the rush of wind, Ginny saw a lonely figure walking towards Harry. Whenever the man passed a Death Eater he would point his wand at it and whisper something.

When he reached Ginny, he looked down at her and smiled, eyes twinkling. He pointed his wand at her and whispered something.


	13. Lick Your Heart

Disclaimer: Not mine at all.

A/N- I'm not really a gloomy writer, so... Sorry for all the random songs and lyrics. They don't belong to me at all. One is Red Hot Chilipeppers, then other is Googoo Dolls, and the other is some band with the letter B and then a two-digit number. Like, B-38 or something...

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Lick Your Heart 

Ginny awoke to singing...

_The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together   
Love Shack bay-bee! Love Shack baby!   
Love Shack, that's where it's at!   
Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin',  
wearin' next to nothing   
Cause it's hot as an oven   
The whole shack shimmies!  
The whole shack shimmies when everybody's   
Movin' around and around and around and around!   
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!   
Folks linin' up outside just to get down   
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby   
Funky little shack! Funk-y little shack! _

_Hop in my Chrysler,   
it's as big as a whale  
and it's about to set sail!   
I got me a car, it seats about twenty   
So c'mon and bring your jukebox money. _

_The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together   
Love Shack baby! Love Shack bay-bee!   
(Love Shack...Love Shack...)   
Love Shack, that's where it's at! _

_Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
Knock a little louder baby!   
Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
I can't hear you   
Bang bang on the door baby   
Bang bang on the door   
Bang bang on the door baby   
Bang bang   
You're what?... Tin roof, rusted! _

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack!   
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_

Ginny groaned and turned over onto her stomach on her hospital bed, not daring to open her eyes to see what the hell was going on. She heard some loud laughter after the song had ended. Why was there muggle music playing in the hospital? Why was she in the hospital and...

Oh Gods. Harry and Hermione... where...

Her eyes flew open and she sat upright to behold the queerest sight beyond what she would have ever imagined. All the hospital beds had been pushed back against the wall so there was a huge expanse of floor opened up in the middle of the room. On the floor, dozens and dozens of students were laying around on tons of pillows and comforters. They were all laughing and embracing one another, laying together in one massive pile of limbs. Ginny spotted Hermione curled up against Seamus Finnegan, smiling spacily and reaching over to stroke Ron's hair as he snogged Lavender Brown right next to her! She noticed Cho Chang making out with a Slytherin boy and Dean Thomas giving Pansy a back massage. Fortunately, all were pretty much clothed. It was like some weird orgy. Oddly enough, no teacher was in sight, not even Pomfrey.

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!" she heard someone cry. She squinted and looked through the group, trying to pick out the speaker. At last, in the very middle of the pile was Harry. He had his head in a girl's lap and she was stroking his hair affectionately. Two other girl's flanked each of his sides, rubbing his chest seductively with their legs intertwined with his. Another girl was massaging his feet. Ginny watched in horror as the girl leaned down to suck on his toes. "Ginny, come here! Come here!" Harry nearly sang, arms stretched outwards toward her. "Gi-" the girl at his head cut him off by kissing him deeply and Ginny was thusly forgotten.

All three of them had seemed near death the last time she saw them. In fact, Hermione and Harry had been most likely dead for sure. But waking up to see them both alive and... productive... it seemed so surreal. She looked at her bedside table and noticed a bag was sitting on it. Looking inside it she found her wand, some clothes, and her journal. After shuffling through the drawers of the little table, she pulled out a quill and ink and opened the journal. There had been no further writing since she had last written. How long ago that was, she didn't know...

_Are you there?_ She wrote slowly, unsure of what she was doing exactly. Did she expect him to write back? Did she really think-

He's dead. That's why he's not writing back. He's dead! Ginny panicked and fumbled the ink, spilling it all over her white blankets. She shoved the journal off the bed and grabbed her wand, cleaning up the spill.

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Sarcastic mister know it all  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause  
With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view  
Push me up against the wall  
Young kentucky girl in a push-up bra  
Fallin' all over myself  
To lick your heart and taste your health 'cause  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view... _

They were still playing music? What the hell was going on? Ginny couldn't take it anymore and tore her covers off angrily. She got up out of bed, wobbled for a few steps, and then strode out of the room. As she shut the door behind her, she could have sworn she heard Harry call her name again.

The halls were completely empty though she could still here the muffled sounds of muggle music and general carousing. She started walking, her bare feet slapping against the cold hard floors of the corridors. She began to regulate her breathing. No one was dead, everyone was okay...

Ginny realized she needed a smoke. Really badly. She headed for the Gryffindor common room and suddenly realized she was in her nightgown. It only went down to just above her knees and it was of light fabric, almost see-through. Whoever picked out a summer nightgown for her was out of their mind. She shivered as she continued through the drafty, dim halls.

As she camed to the Fat Lady, she grinned to see that she was sleeping. She was about to clear her throat loudly to wake her when someone lurched out of the shadows towards her. He nearly knocked her over as he staggered into her. "I knew you'd be coming here..." he rasped, his head down as if in intredible fatigue. She couldn't support all his weight so she sank to the floor as he leaned against her, his head resting over her shoulder. "You have to stay with me..." he murmured into her ear.

She tried to push him off of her, but found he was holding on to her tightly. "Get off me," she said loudly. The floor was really cold as she sat there on it.

"Don't tell me..." he trailed off and she forced his head back so she could look at his face. His eyes were half-closed, glazed over, not able to focus on anything. His skin was on fire and his forehead was shiny with sweat.

Ginny felt a panic rise up her stomach. "Draco?" she reached up to stroke his face. "Draco? Draco?" her voice was becoming increasingly sharp as his eyes closed more and more. She tried to use her weight to push him off her to the ground, but she was trapped in his embrace. "Get off me! Get off me!" she cried hysterically. His eyes were closed all the way now. "I can't do anything! Get off me!"

She felt him go limp and she heard a terribly loud scream. It went on and on and on and on, echoing through the corridors and ringing in her ears sharply, deafening. But it wasn't until she ran out of breath that she realized the scream was coming from her.

Hushed voices and loud footsteps. Ginny saw Filch and McGonagal come into view. The professor gasped as she saw the two of them. "What on earth are you two doing?" she cried, seeing Draco laying against Ginny and Ginny's nightgown skirt almost up around her waist. Her expression turned from anger to shock when Ginny burst into tears, quite pathetically.

"Get him off me!" Ginny sobbed, still rather hysterical.

Professor McGonagal made another assumption and leapt forward to grab Draco roughly. Draco, completely out of it, didn't react. He held on to Ginny. McGonagal looked even more shocked when she saw Draco's face. "What's happened?" she asked, some fear in her voice. Ginny just shook her head.

McGonagal straightened herself, a calculating look in her eye. "Filch, go ahead and tell Pomfrey the situation. I will bring them to the infirmary," she said thoughtfully. After he had raced off, Mrs. Norris on his heels, she levitated Draco and Ginny together. Ginny closed her eyes.

"Ginevra," Draco whispered lightly, his eyes still closed and his breathing shallow.

"Don't move," McGonagal ordered, carefully floating them down the hall.

_ And I'd give up forever to touch you '  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment   
And all I can breathe is your life '  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me '  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am   
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming   
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
When everything feels like the movies   
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

The students were still playing muggle music as McGonagal entered the infirmary. Pomfrey was waiting anxiously, no doubt Filch had exaggerated the situation as much as he could. Ginny had stopped crying somewhere along the way and saw Hermione was now stradling Ron, her face lifted upwards as she swayed to the music. Just what was going on with everybody? Ron was looking up at Hermione with fascination, dazed, and Harry was still snogging some random girl. Hufflepuff maybe...

Ginny felt them touch down on a hospital bed and Pomfrey finally got Draco to unhand her. She scrambled off the bed, straightened her nightgown, and stood there nervously. McGonagal turned to her and asked hesitantly, "Did Malfoy... er, did he do anything to you Miss Weasley?"

Ginny sighed. Yes, Draco had done a lot to her. "No professor," she said quietly, looking down at her feet awkwardly. McGonagal looked skeptical but turned her focus to Pomfrey, who was whispering something to her.

"Ginny!" she heard Harry call. She turned to see he had somehow regained his face and was grinning at her spacily. She walked over to him, climbing over and around many bodies. When she reached him, he pulled her onto his lap and began kissing her neck lustily. She glanced at the professor in shock, McGonagal didn't seem to care what was happening at all. She put her hand on Harry's face and pushed him backwards, then crawled off his lap. Ginny decided this wasn't the place for her, in the middle of a massive orgy, so she started to get up to leave. But she found she couldn't move, she was starting to find it warm and comfortable...

Harry moved a hand up Ginny's leg and she giggled, slapping it away playfully. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and turned her head to see Dean Thomas smiling at her lazily. Nothing mattered anymore. Harry leaned up and started kissing her. He was such a nice boy...


	14. The Ginny Conspiracy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

A/N- The last chapter was meant to be confusing and mysterious. I was hoping it would spark interest and longing for this chapter. Which I'm shooting for "longest chapter yet". We'll see. Thanks to all reviewers. Much love.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - The Ginny Conspiracy

Ginny awoke to a terrible feeling deep in her gut. It was dark all around her, but she was warm. She waited a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the dark. The sexpartite rib vaulting of the hospital ceiling became vaguely visible above her. She turned her head to the left and saw Colin's chin, she was laying her head on his chest. To her right she saw Padma's face. The girl was laying her head on Colin's stomach next to her. A boy Ginny didn't recognize was using Padma as a pillow. She looked down and noticed she was being used as a pillow in a similar fashion. Harry was laying on his side, one arm draped over her hips as he rested his head in her bosom. She grinned, nothing seemed out of place. They were all sleeping soundly, peacefully. Craning her neck, she scanned the rest of the room.

Her eyes stopped on silver. The feeling clutched at her inside harder. The moonlight that was streaming in the windows struck Draco's grey eyes and made them reflect, shining brightly. He was sitting up very rigidly in his bed and staring at her. He seemed so far away and isolated. Why didn't he come over here? As if reading her mind, he threw off his covers and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He stood cautiously, waited for a minute, and then advanced towards the group. When he reached the first blanket, he stopped and looked up at the ceiling curiously. A hand rose and seemed to feel the air in front of him like there was some sort of invisible wall there. His eyes narrowed and they fell again on Ginny. Then they flitted over to study Harry.

Ginny watched him for a few minutes as he stood there silently, as if gauging the situation. Finally, he put a foot warily onto the blanket. He paused for a tense moment before continuing on his way towards her. When he got close enough, she raised her arms up in welcome. "Draco," she whispered in a dazed tone much like the one Harry used when he had addressed Ginny earlier. His eyes seemed softer than she had ever seen them before, wavering, almost yielding. He stopped and would not come any closer. Seeing this, she gently pushed Harry off of her and got up with the manner of someone who'd been in bed for days. She stepped over Padma, one hand reaching out for Draco. He suddenly rushed forward and grabbed her wrist in a vicious grip. She cried out softly, wondering why anyone would act in such an aggressive fashion. He was such a handsome boy and didn't need to be harsh with her.

He drew her towards him and then lifted her up in his arms gently. She sighed, a huge bleary smile plastered across her face. This was more like it. Slowly, as if his legs were made of lead, Draco carried her away from the group. Ginny felt a strange tingling as they cleared the last of the sleeping students. She looked into his eyes dreamily, but her smile began to fade and her eyes shone with sudden confusion. Then it was as if a bus had run her over and her expression emulated her dawned realization. She blinked her eyes, nervously looking over his shoulder at the cluster of kids. When she turned back to him, she appeared fairly panicked.

"What is going on?" her voice cracked slightly. "I mean, let me down now," she added quickly.

"What is it Ginevra?" he hissed. "Not done snogging Potter senseless? Or do you want to move onto something a bit more intense?"

Her eyes drooped. "It would have never turned into that," she said meakly.

"How do you know it didn't?"

She tensed in reaction to his hinting. "I'd know," she stated without conviction.

"And I wouldn't? I told you Potter wouldn't touch you again."

"You lied."

He set her down on his bed. She looked wary and uncomfortable. "I can't be there to protect you all the time. You did it to yourself. You went to Hogsmeade with him," he replied icily, even accusatory.

"I did it to myself? You sound like being with Harry is some sort of cruel fate. However, Harry is one person who I will never need to be protection from."

"How close do you think he is with the Dark Lord?"

"It is not a matter of closeness. Harry will do whatever it takes to bring him down."

"Yes, he will do whatever it takes." Draco sat down next to her. "Like he did in Hogsmeade?"

"It was unfair. They were all after him."

"What did you expect?"

"You kept me from him."

"You belong to me."

"I don't. You're wrong. I could have freed him sooner but you got in my way."

"I wouldn't be a good son if I hadn't."

Ginny gaped at him, "That was your father?"

Draco smirked at her and leaned closer, "Certainly."

Ginny's lip twitched in revulsion and she skooted away from him. "They were gonna kill Harry," she muttered.

Draco's eyes were shining eerily, but not revealing any emotion. "Yes they were," he drawled.

She crawled off the other side of the bed. "You... You _aided_ them!"

His eyes narrowed, "I did what I had to."

"If he had died, his blood would be on your hands," her voice was shrill.

"Yes, though probably not literally."

Ginny looked horrified and then an unexpected look of resolve crossed her face. "Why were you crying Draco?" she asked, putting her knee up on the bed as if she were climbing onto it.

He was visibly startled, eyes anxious and smirk erased. "I don't cry. I have... _nothing_ to cry about."

"Don't lie to me ever again," she said harshly. She spun around abruptly and stalked away. A moment later she returned and hurled something at Draco. It bounced off his chest and landed halfway in his lap. He didn't look down at it, only stared at her. Her eyes were narrowed and angry. She pointed a shaking finger at the object. "Look at it!" she hissed.

Reluctantly, he lowered his eyes to behold the red leather notebook. He casually looked back up at her. "I don't see what you're getting at Ginevra," he said coldly.

"I said don't lie to me!" she nearly shrieked. He eyed her lazily and then opened the journal to glance at the first page. Then he closed it again and tossed it further down the bed towards her.

"So?"

She snatched up the journal and strode over to him. She leaned over to place her face inches in front of his. "I will figure you out Draco. If I find out you would work with the Dark Lord against Harry, you will wish you never messed with me in the girl's bathroom," she said, stabbing him in the chest with a corner of the notebook for emphasis. "I've faced much greater evil than you could ever hope to emulate. Don't forget that. I wasn't afraid of Tom and I'm not afraid of you." She looked deeply into his eyes for a moment before turning on her heel and stalking off.

"Do you really love Potter now?" he growled at her before she was out of earshot.

"Suppose I do," she shot back at him, not breaking her stride, and exiting the infirmary without another word.

Draco grinned. No one would ever know her like he would.

* * *

Classes had been cancelled for a full week as the students recuperated from the terrible attack on Hogsmeade. Dumbledore had explained to a contrite Ginny that he had placed the happiness charm in the infirmary to ease the broken minds of the students who had been in Hogsmeade. He said there was a limit to their ease of mind, though, and had assured her that they would only give each other 'simple comforts'. She was adamant about the wrongness of it all and he had told her that it was really the best thing to do with how traumatized some of the kids were. Ginny remained unconvinced, having only a vague memory of kissing Harry and... others. Maybe Draco was right about what might have come about. It was not right to mess with a person's free will. A part of Ginny's mind said, "You can keep telling yourself you didn't want to snog Harry, but that won't make it true." 

After everyone was dispatched from the infirmary, Harry became resolutely introverted and always had a deeply haunted look about him. Ginny heard rumours that he had barely made it, that almost all the teachers had to work together to save him. Lavender Brown insisted that he had been hit by the cruciatus curse more that fifty times as he was suspended in the air. Ginny's mind often echoed with Harry's screams of agony.

Hermione looked likewise. She kept eyeing Harry as if she couldn't believe he was alive. Ginny remembered her vainly trying to get to him, but being swarmed by death eaters. Ron had thought she died and it was certainly true that she had stopped breathing. How she had recovered remained a mystery to all except for maybe Harry and Ron, though they certainly weren't talking.

Ginny had gotten a severe concussion, which was a fairly light injury compared to others. The only lasting effects were terrible headaches and often feelings of dizziness or faintness. During the week, she had collapsed three times. The first time was outside by the lake where she and some others were going to picnic. Harry had caught her as she fell without a word and set her down gently on the blanket. The second time she had fainted on her way down to dinner after reading in the library for much of the day. Apparently she fell down a whole flight of stairs and a first-year boy had found her on a landing. He had shouted that she was dead until someone else came and took her to the infirmary to get revived and patched up. The third time was the most dangerous. She was playing a friendly game of Quidditch when she abruptly felt intensely dizzy. She flew in an erratic path right into Dennis Creevy and they had both fallen off their brooms. Hermione, who had been watching as she read in the stands, had levitated them both and deposited them neatly on the ground all in one piece. Ron had revived Ginny and immediately banned her from flying anymore. She promptly got up and stormed off the field. No one told her what to do like that. They all thought of her as some invalid now and she was certainly not one.

* * *

_I can't do anything anymore. I can't stand it. _

_I know you can, you're just saying that..._

_I'm going mad. You don't believe me?_

_No._

_What about you? You're all fine?_

A long pause.

_I'm as well as can be expected. I'm strong._

_I'm strong too, but weakness has nothing to do with it. _

_Weakness has a lot to do with it and you know it. _

_What, so you just think I'm weak now?_

_I didn't say that!_

_Write that you mean..._

_Whatever. It will all pass you know._

_The headaches are too much sometimes. Once I burst into tears in the middle of potions. They all think I'm a fragile little girl. _

_You are a fragile little girl._

_Oh shut up. Now is not the time. _

_When is? We can't go on moping about this forever._

_And I fully intended to. _

_See now you're the one doing it. It's not so bad, eh?_

_Oh quit being so optomistic, it doesn't suit you at all. _

_That hurts._

_Oh you know full well that you're a cold-hearted bastard. _

_No... I was hurt that you thought I was being optomistic. _

_Ha!_

_I wasn't though._

_Yeah sure._

_You're not very chatty today. Normally you're very... bavarde._

_I know you're hoping I'll ask what that means. I'm feeling a headache coming on, I'm irritable is all._

_Yes, I was hoping. Darn. Go get a potion from Pomfrey. _

_Nah._

_Why don't you come meet me on our tower?_

Another long pause.

_I told you I wouldn't do that anymore. _

_And I keep asking why._

_You can't be two people to me. Once we actually see each other... it will go back to how it was. _

_But we already know._

_That doesn't change anything, does it? What about earlier this morning after breakfast?_

He slammed the red journal closed.

* * *

"Tell me what you saw, Hermione," Harry asked her in a hoarse voice like he'd just been screaming for an extended period of time. 

"Harry..." she murmured with disaproval in her voice. "Can we not do this now? Please?"

"Yes now. Tell me now," he insisted in a stern voice.

"No Harry. I can't," Hermione got up from the couch she was sitting on in the Common Room and walked over to a window. The night was clouded over and she couldn't see the moon or the stars. Harry followed her and stood behind her, looking out into the darkness over her head. This was the first time since Hogsmeade that he wanted to talk to her about anything concerning what happened there.

He reached up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes you can, just tell me- just one thing," he rasped into her ear.

"What are you doing Harry?" She turned around to face him. "You're not like this."

"We're friends, aren't we? We're best friends! You know me! You trust me! Now tell me!" Harry's voice started to rise dangerously. He moved closer to her and she felt her back press against the stone wall below the window.

"It's none of your business!" she snapped, getting uncomfortable. She was afraid of someone she would have never even dreamed of fearing ever in her life. He put his hands back on her shoulders, but she shrugged them off and stepped further down along the wall. "Don't touch me."

Harry looked hurt, but underneath the frown and the startled eyes, Hermione saw the fury and hate he was concealing. "Why are you doing this? We've never kept secrets before! I have to fight Voldemort someday and I NEED THIS INFORMATION!"

"I said no Harry. It's because of you, how you've been acting. You've buried your mind so deeply into itself that Ron and I can't follow. Why? We're not the one's keeping secrets from you. You shut us out! And what about Ginny? Are you doing this to her as well?" Hermione was beginning to ramble a bit. Being angry often gave her a loose tongue.

"She wouldn't notice. She wouldn't care," Harry replied darkly.

"She told me she kissed you at Hogsmeade," Hermione said unsurely. Ginny had opened up to her a bit on some things, but never giving her the full picture.

"And then ran off after she all but told me I was the one for her. She just left me there in the rain, saying nothing but "I did let you touch me" or something like that. She left and then..." he trailed off, obviously thinking about what had happened later that day. "Hermione please, you have to tell me. What if-"

"Wait, what did you say she said to you in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

Harry let out a sigh that almost turned into a growl, "I don't see how my love life has any relevance. I'm asking you to tell me about what you saw. Stop trying to sidetrack me by talking about Ginny."

Hermione moved closer, looking at him earnestly, eyes wide. "Harry, I can't tell you everything. But the thing about Ginny... it is relevant. I need to know. It all seems suspicious... how she's acting. Like that time she came in from the rain in the middle of the night. Remember when Malfoy came up to us in the Great Hall? They seemed to have some weird understanding. One minute she was hugging you and forgiving you and one minute she's walking off with Mafoy hand in hand! Then she passed out in the hallway in Malfoy's arms and when she was trapped in the bathroom with him. All of the sudden she's coming onto you at Hogsmeade and then leaving you just as fast. It's all... _wrong_, is the only way I can put it. And then at Hogsmeade, she randomly reappears and uses an Unfogiveable on a death eater to save you. Then when we were in the hospital wing, I vaguely remember McGonagal coming in with Malfoy and Ginny levitated in front of her. I heard McGonagal saying he had an iron grip on her, but I stopped listening because I didn't care. Later, I woke up to Ginny screeching something to Draco by his bed and throwing something at him. But, again, I just went back to sleep. If only I had more control, I would have..." she looked nervous now, but her eyes were still imploring.

"How does this concern anything?" Harry asked, his eyes burning with anger.

"It does, I promise. If we figure out what is happening with Ginny, I think it will make things clear. I saw-" she stopped herself quickly, not wanting to be carried away again.

"Saw what?" Harry inquired quickly.

"Stop Harry. Please stop. I can't tell you," Hermione looked down at her feet.

"But you want me to tell you something I don't exactly want to talk about," Harry said sourly.

"I thought you loved Ginny. She came all the way back to Hogsmeade for you while kids were running the other way, injured. She must have been scared, but she came for you anyways."

"No, she came for everyone. She's a Gryffindor, brave and heroic, of course she would come," Harry replied.

"So you don't love her anymore? I know you did Harry. Before all this nonsense started happening, I was sure she loved you too. I have serious reason to believe that she's in trouble. Remember that time in second year? It might be something like that again! Someone could be using her to-"

"I can't listen to this without knowing what the heck you're talking about," Harry interrupted her.

"I want to tell you Harry, but I can't. I really _can't_. Just- why did Ginny say she let you touch her?" Hermione asked again, hoping he would just give in and tell her.

Harry's look was calculating and definately anxious. He bowed his head slightly and started to speak, "She took me out into the rain and hugged me. I was going to tell her something but she covered my mouth and kissed my eye. She said she knew it was me all along and asked me why I didn't just tell her. I told her I thought she didn't want me and she asked me why not and I told her it was because she didn't let me touch her ever. Then she got all weirded out and let go of me and said she did let me touch her. Then she ran off. There, are you happy?" He looked up at her, definately more angry than before.

"Who was she talking about then? Who did she think you were? She let somebody 'touch' her and she didn't know who they were. That's very un-Ginny like to begin with. But when she came in from the rain that night, she told me she thought you did something, but she didn't elaborate. She looked terrified really. And then that day she passed out in Malfoy's arms, remember what she said? Something about a boy who kissed her in the rain. If she was telling Malfoy about this boy, then we know it wasn't him. Unless... I just don't see how she couldn't know who it was! It doesn't make sense. If it was Malfoy, eww that would be gross, how come she thought it was you? You're not like Mafoy at all and-"

"Are you ever going to stop?" Harry interrupted again. "It makes perfect sense that it was Malfoy. Remember how he told me she was his? Not that hard to interpret really..."

"Oh come on Harry. Ginny wouldn't- I mean, she doesn't-" Hermione was searching for a good way to say how she felt.

"I have a feeling there's a lot we don't know about Ginny. If we were really her friends we would know what was going on in her life," Harry stated bluntly.

'That's not true. I've always tried to be her friend-"

"But you always put me and Ron first," Harry interjected.

Hermione looked around the room silently. "Yes, but we can change this. We need to get to her now. I just know we have to."

"We?"

"Yes Harry, I said 'we'. Ron, you, and I must all deal with this," she said, studying Harry's face intently. "You will, won't you?"

"She chose him over me. She chose _Malfoy_ over me. Maybe there's no excuse, maybe she just loves him."

"Ginny," Hermione said sternly, "is not in love with Malfoy. She didn't choose him, she doesn't even like him! If he was that mystery boy, then he fooled her into it!"

"Ginny's not dumb..."

"But everyone can be deceived," Hermione softened her voice a bit. Harry was shaking his head. "Harry, what if it is all just a conspiracy on Malfoy's part and Ginny does love you. Can you really just leave it like this if that's a possibility? Ginny needs you now, whether she knows it or not."

That sparked a recent memory in Harry's mind. Laying down on soft pillows and fluffy down comforters, Ginny kissing him and whispering into his ear "I need you Harry, I need you". He remembered looking up at her and she was smiling, but her eyes were full of tears.

"Fine, I'll help," Harry finally said. Hermione hugged him and then beamed up at him. This was the Harry she knew and loved... he was coming back to her.


	15. The Harry Situation

Disclaimer: No ownage.

A/N- I decided to put in a chapter before July 16! (I hope you all know the significance of that day. If you don't, I suggest you be thoroughly ashamed of yourself.) Anyhow, to clear things up: Hermione is not "in love" with Harry as of yet. I mean, I have not made any developments in that direction and all "love" references between the two are merely friend to friend. Don't be confused please. The mysterious element is there for a reason, mind you... Slainte. (oh, and no pun intended on the chapter title!)

* * *

Chapter 15 - The Harry Situation 

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione gushed, giving her friend a hug before sitting down next to her for yet another breakfast. Harry and Ron, who were slowly following Hermione, grinned warmly at Ginny as they too were seated.

"Um, hi..." Ginny said to them all, eyeing the group curiously. They ate in silence for several minutes and Ginny could definately feel the tension in the air. Perhaps the others were anticipating something she didn't know about yet. They tended to keep things from her.

"Oh Ron, would you go get me that Potions book I lent you a while back. I have a few minutes to tutor you before classes start and we can meet out in the corridor where it's quiet," Hermione said as she smiled a bit too brightly at Ron.

"Oh yeah," Ron mumbled, not looking at anyone, but getting up and scurrying from the room.

"Do you need any help Harry?" Hermione asked in an even and purposeful tone. Harry looked up from his food, searching Hermione's expression. He glanced over at Ginny, gulped down the bread he'd been chewing on and then shook his head.

"But thanks," Harry murmured, his eyes back on his plate.

"I'll be off then," Hermione said, putting down her fork and picking up her books. "Bye Ginny, bye Harry."

"Bye Mione," Ginny replied, watching the older girl exit the Hall. Harry didn't respond however and was now looking at Ginny awkwardly. She eyed him across the table and opened and closed her mouth a few times silently. Finally, she seemed to find her voice. "Are you all right today Harry?" she asked, her eyebrows drawn together in what she hoped looked like concern.

"Oh yeah, great. I'm great. Or good, I'm good. Well I'm just fine," Harry answered quickly. Ginny raised her eyebrows and then resumed eating her food. After another tense minute, Harry spoke up. "Look Ginny," he started. "I wanted to, um... well, I wanted to talk to you about what's been happening this year. You know, no matter what I'll always be here for you and such. So, I'd just like to know what's been going on and I'd really just love to talk. Just the two of us, we need to work things out."

Ginny listened to him speak and realized that this didn't sound like Harry. Harry hardly ever thought about what he was going to say before he said it. Yes, he might think of the points he's going to make, but he never works it out line by line. His words were definately chosen with care. "Um, okay then. Let's talk," she agreed shortly, leaning forward on the table to better hear whatever he had to say.

"Could we, er, perhaps we could go somewhere else?" Harry asked, his eyes darting around.

"We're the only ones at this table Harry, we'll be fine," Ginny said. She wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with Harry.

Harry looked around a bit more and then turned back to her, leaning forward as well. "Okay, here goes. Remember when you ran into Malfoy on the train?" Ginny nodded. "Well, ever since then, things have been getting steadily worse and worse between us. I mean, you've let me get close to you a few times, but you just as quickly ditch me again. I know you were trying to help me at Hogsmeade and I really do know you don't hate me, but... well..."

"You want to know if I like you as more than a friend?" Ginny tried, studying her hands in front of her on the table.

Harry nodded shortly. "It's just been so damn confusing for me. You seem to be going through a lot and sometimes I think I'm not doing enough to help you get through it. Well I don't like to make assumptions, but all this shite seems to be centered around Malfoy. Do you like Malfoy?"

Ginny looked up at him sharply and unconsciously hugged herself as if the temperature in the Hall had just dropped twenty degrees. "No Harry, I don't like Draco," she replied, her voice coming out just above a whisper.

"What has he been doing to you then? I know something's been happening... like what about that time when you came in from the rain in the middle of the night a nervous wreck? Or that time you freaked out at me at Hogsmeade? Or that time in the hallway where you passed out in Malfoy's arms? And there was also that one time you were levitated into the ward with Draco and-"

"You remember that?" Ginny asked, cutting him off.

"Not really. Hermione told me about it. I don't really remember much from that whole experience," Harry replied truthfully.

"I do," Ginny said quietly and he knew she was remembering the time they were together.

"I remember some things," he told her.

"Honestly Harry, I have nothing to tell you," Ginny said, still hugging herself.

Ginny's abrupt exit from the conversation made Harry feel utterly frustrated and helpless. He glared across the table at her, though she was still looking down. He reached over and lifted her chin so she would look at him. Her eyes shone with such intense sadness that it alarmed him. "What is he doing to you? Tell me what he did!" he said, his eyes boring into hers.

Something clicked in Ginny's mind, a vague memory recalled. "Stop Harry," she said weakly, pushing his hand away.

Harry snorted, pointing across the room with the hand she shoved away. "Look at him Ginny. Look at him with his stupid hoard and all his slutty girls. You think he wants anything good for you? No, he can really hurt you Ginny. You might not be able to see it coming, but we all do. We see he's already hurting you somehow."

"And you think I'm still blind, just like I was back with Tom, huh?" Ginny nearly hissed, eyes narrowing.

"He doesn't love you, Ginny. He only wants to hurt you," Harry continued.

"You don't know him!" Ginny shouted. The Hall went silent immediately as her voice bounced off the walls and the high ceiling.

"_You_ don't know him," Harry retored in a whisper, studying her expression. His eyes softened, pleading, "Please Ginny, please just explain this to me. I don't know what's happening. Maybe I'll understand..."

"I have nothing to say, Harry," Ginny rasped, eyeing him coldly.

"This is it Ginny. If you turn me away this time, I'm never coming back," he told her.

Ginny stared at him for a few moments and then turned to look over her shoulder at the rest of the Hall. Her eyes darted around nervously. Almost half the hall was still watching them. She faced Harry again and opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Her face twitched slightly and her lip began to quiver. She closed her mouth, swallowed forcefully, and tried to speak again. A little squeak emerged from her throat and her eyes filled up with tears. "I can't Harry," she whimpered, rubbing an eye with the palm of her hand. "I'm sorry."

Harry watched her silently as she quickly got up from the table and left. Instead of feeling sadness and loss, his insides were brimming with fury and hatred. To whom it was directed, he couldn't tell for sure. His eyes flicked across the room to the Slytherin table where Draco was slowly detaching himself from his housemates. Draco glanced up to catch Harry's eye and sneered. In all the years Harry had known Draco, this was the first time that he felt the unrefined, pure hatred that his rival harboured for him. It felt like invisible hands were stretching his insides apart, like something was being dug up from deep within. Draco looked away from Harry and got up from his seat. Harry was sure the prat was going after Ginny again. Just as Harry was going to leave after Ginny as well, he noticed something nestled between everyone's breakfast dishes. His heart beat faster and he glanced over at Draco who was striding towards the door, carrying what looked like his Charms textbook and a little red journal. He turned his attention back to what was on the table and instantly realized Draco and Ginny were carrying around similar notebooks. Ginny's journal was black, however, but Harry knew at once they were connected somehow. He waited until Draco had left the Hall before snatching up the journal like it was the last piece of food on the entire planet.

* * *

Ginny stormed up the stairs as hot tears spilled down her face. She brushed them aside angrily with her robe sleeve, but they kept coming with increasing frequency. Crying like this made her feel like a weeping little ninny who couldn't ever handle anything without getting emotional. Maybe it was more than a feeling, maybe it was true. She huffed a bit through the tears to remind herself that she was angry, not sad. That, however, was a complete falsity. Ginny was, in fact, a very sad girl at that moment. 

"Weasley!" someone called to her from behind. She stopped reluctantly and turned to see Draco taking the stairs two at a time to catch up with her.

"Malfoy," she replied, with a stiff nod of the head in greeting. Ginny could feel her eyelashes were still wet and her eyes were shamelessly threatening to pour out more tears. Taking a deep breath, she moved up to the landing and leaned back against the railing with her arms crossed over her chest.

Draco made it to the landing and stopped a few feet away from her. She was just looking at him dully so he decided to say something first. "What's wrong with you?" he shot at her in a mean voice, as if he was accusing her of something.

She sighed and rubbed her face with both hands. "Nothing is wrong with me Draco. As a matter of fact, my life is going quite well," she replied in monotone.

He advanced on her a step. "Is that right?" he asked with a sneer.

"Oh shut up and stop trying to get my goat," she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

He jerked forward the rest of the way and took hold of her arms. "Ginny..." he growled, his tone menacing and his expression mutinous.

Ginny wrenched herself free and stuck up her chin defiantly. "What Draco?" she spat. "Treating me like Pansy now, eh?" He looked at her blankly but did not make another move to capture her again. "I saw how you treat her. I saw you two here on this same landing a while back."

Draco smirked at her. "Were we making out?" he asked innocently.

"No, Draco," Ginny answered without humour. "No, you were hurting her. You broke her heart."

"Pansy doesn't have a heart," Draco shot back defensively.

"Well I suppose she could have been crying just for sport," Ginny shrugged.

"You don't know my house, Ginny, so don't get deluded," he told her with another classic sneer.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny shouted, flinging her arms up into the air in exasperation. "She was in love with you, you snotty brat! Is that how you treat people you love?" She lowered her voice when she saw a few Ravenclaw boys on their way up the stairs. "Actually, I don't care at all. I don't care about you or your stupid little games or your stupid problems or your stupid grudges. Just stay away from me and stay away from my friends. That includes Harry, by the way. In fact, if you ever try to hurt Harry again, I will personally see that you suffer for it." Ginny spun around to leave, but before she could escape, he pulled her around and kissed her on the lips hard. She pushed him off of her and slapped him viciously across the face. Draco looked taken aback and they stared at each other in silence a few moments before Ginny stormed off.

* * *

"Ready Hermione?" Harry asked the girl who was pulling back her hair into a ponytail next to him. 

Hermione glanced over at Harry as he continued to shift his weight from foot to foot anxiously. "Do you need to use the bathroom, Harry?" she inquired coolly, turning back to the mirror to check her hair.

"No no no..." he breathed, wringing his hands together absentmindedly. "No, I just think we should get going. See it's already quarter to one and we said we'd meet her at one. We must be early. I need to be early for this."

"You know I hate flying! I need to be ready for this or else I'll freak out like you wouldn't believe," she threatened.

"Look, you don't have to come. I actually don't really want you to come, no offense," he said, straightening his cloak.

"I have a feeling you're gonna screw everything up tonight. Let's just call me the backup, alright? I'm like the wingman or whatever you boys call it. I'm insurance." Hermione finished fixing her hair and turned to Harry, flashing him a big smile. "How do I look?"

"Why does it matter how you look?" Harry whined in frustration. "How do_ I_ look?"

"Like my favorite person in the whole wide world," Hermione told him, batting her eyelashes.

Harry snorted loudly and peered into the mirror to study his reflection. "There is just no getting used to this," he muttered while smoothing back his blonde hair for the forty-sixth time.

"Well we'd better get going now. The polyjuice potion doesn't last forever so stop fawning over yourself like an idiot," Hermione commanded.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you!" Harry whined again.

"Whatever, _Draco_," Hermione said dramatically. She put her brush back into her bag and sauntered out of the room, chuckling merrily to herself all the way.


	16. Circles

Disclaimer: I don't own it, (unfortunately enough...)

A/N- I think this is the longest chapter ever! Just over 4000, wow... STOP SAYING IT IS CONFUSING! I mean, at least be constructive... WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED "M" BECAUSE OF BAD LANGUAGE! I did not feel the need to change the entire rating of my story, because I have refrained from using really harsh language in all other chapters except this one. Another warning: HIGH LEVEL OF ANGST! RUN AWAY!

* * *

Chapter 16 - Circles

_Hello?_

A long pause. _What do you want now?_

_Please meet me tonight?_

_No. I've said no and I'll keep saying no._

_Please? Just one more time?_

_No._

_I'll be better. We'll talk... face to face._

_You know we can't stand seeing each other. Someone will end up dying. _

_Haha. I'm serious._

_So am I. _

_Please?_

_Fine, but no touching. _

_1 o'clock then?_

_Sure. _

_Bye._

_Bye._

* * *

Ginny saw him waiting there as she flew toward their tower. The sky was clear and she could see him entirely well. When she touched down, she let him come to her. 

"Ginny," he said in greeting. His tone seemed almost jovial, cheery.

"Malfoy," she replied with a polite nod. She was not wearing her hood, but he was. With one quick motion, she reached up and pushed it back so his face was revealed. His eyes darted around nervously and she noticed his hair was slicked back. Odd..

"How are you?" he asked with a slight grin.

"Get to the point," she snapped and sat down, crossing her arms.

"Well, I-" he cut himself off and there was a long pause.

"Spit it out," Ginny commanded.

"What have I done to make you so angry?" he asked, looking down at his feet.

Ginny cackled crudely and leaned back so she was laying down, eyeing the stars thoughtfully. "I can't believe you're asking me that," she murmured.

Draco sat down next to her. "I really want to know."

"Do you?" she said as if she was vaguely listening. Several minutes passed in silence.

"Is it about Harry?" he asked evenly.

"Are you two on a first name basis now?" she inquired, smirking at the sky.

"No, it slipped. About Potter, I-"

"Yes, I know. You don't want him to touch me and you don't want me near him and I'm your's now yaddah yaddah.." Ginny said in a cocky tone. When he didn't say anything in response, she turned her head to look at him. "What? You're not gonna hurt me?"

"Why would I hurt you?" he rasped.

She turned on her side so she could see him better. "Are you okay?" she asked him as she studied his face intently.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" he answered quickly.

Ginny rolled onto her back again. "No reason."

"What are we?" Draco pondered aloud.

"I wonder that myself sometimes," Ginny replied.

"Are we friends?" Draco pressed.

"Why are you acting like this?" Ginny shot.

"Like what?"

Ginny began to get up. "I have to go," she said, a slightly concerned expression upon her face.

"Why so soon?" he got up as well.

"I just- I don't feel comfortable around you. I'm going," she explained, reaching for her broom. He stepped towards her and she withdrew her wand in a blur of motion. "Stay away from me."

He lifted his hands up in surrender. "Ginny-"

"This is wrong. This is so wrong," she said to herself as she mounted her broom. Without looking back, she took off. She flew behind another tower and hovered in midair as she rubbed her face wearily with her hands. What was wrong with him tonight? She felt like he was trying to trick her into something. The best thing to do was to leave. She shouldn't have come in the first place. She rubber her temples as a severe headache pounded inside her head.

"Ginny?"

Ginny nearly fell off her broom at the sound of the voice. When she regained her balance she looked up to see Draco peering down at her from the top of the tower she was behind. "Why are you following me?" she snapped. Her head was threatening to split open with pain.

"I'm not following you! I've been here for an hour or more! I should be asking you why you're stalking me!" he shot back angrily.

"What?" she asked as she rubbed her forehead distractedly. "What? What are you talking about?" Her head felt light and the world spun around her. "You were just-" she closed her eyes. "You were just with me!" She gripped her broom tightly in fear.

"I think I would remember having to deal with such a brat if I had," Draco drawled.

"Stop lying! This- this is not the time to be-" she took several short breaths. "-difficult."

"Fine, I'm leaving," he said. He disappeared from the ledge.

"Draco wait!" she tried to yell, but her voice was weak.

"What?" he snapped at her, leaning back over the ledge.

"I'm going to fall!" she squeaked in a panicked tone.

"And I care, why?" Draco mused.

"Draco!" Ginny cried.

"Fine, fine, fine..." he muttered and disappeared again.

"Draco!" she screamed as she started to fall.

"I'm coming!" he whined and looked back over the side of the tower with his broom in hand. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed as he saw Ginny plummeting to the ground. He leapt off the tower and onto his broom. He pointed his broom straight at the ground and accelerated to the fastest he could go. Just as he came up next to her, he veered into her and grabbed onto her while turning up as quickly as he could. He succeeded in doing so but his feet scraped against the cobblestone in the process and they nearly crashed anyways. When he was done escaping from the ground, he hovered in midair. Carefully, he resituated Ginny so that he didn't have to carry all her weight. Honestly, he didn't have too much arm strength so she was pretty heavy. Not only that, but she was quite conveniently passed out so she didn't get to witness his courageous rescue. "Damn," he muttured. When she was securely placed in front of him, he wound up around a tower and set them down at the top. Draco let his broom clatter to the roof while he sat down with Ginny in his lap. "Ginny?" he whispered at her. "Ginny, wake up!" he said louder, shaking her.

Suddenly she flung out her arms as if to catch herself and opened her eyes. "Draco!" she shouted.

"Yeah, that part is already finished with. Sorry you missed it. You can just thank me now," he drawled.

Ginny began to shake violently and proceeded to just stare at him. He realized she must be in shock. Draco hugged her tighter to try to get her to stop shaking and make her feel secure. "It's okay now. It was just a little fall," he told her. He heard a muffled sound against his chest and easily denounced that she was crying. Not knowing what to do, he silently stroked her hair. Without warning, she leaned away from him and vomited on the stones next to them.

"Ew..." he murmured, drawing her back away from the mess and scooting over a bit. Her sobs had turned into constant sharp breaths like she was hyperventilating. "You know, I was a little scared too. I kept imagining you being instantly smashed into several pieces of bloody, mashed flesh. Little clumps of body everywhere..." Ginny whimpered audibly in response. "Oh, well maybe that wasn't the best thing to tell you," he said quietly. "What should I say? I mean, I couldn't really t-"

"Shh Draco," Ginny squeaked, her voice quivering violently.

"Don't 'shh' me, I'm a hero!" he snapped.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice telling him that she was about to cry again.

"Draco?" he tried.

"I'm going insane..." she whispered, pulling Draco's cloak around her as well.

"Then I am as well," he said. "Oh the insanity! They should lock us up!" It seemed Ginny was no longer able to speak as she didn't answer again. "That's right, use me as your personal cushion," he voiced sarcastically. He felt something hard by Ginny's stomach and he reached in her robes to retrieve her journal. He shifted her up so he could see around her. "Lumos," he ordered with a wave of his wand. It took a while, but with one hand he was able to open the book to the last page that contained writing. He read it intently and felt himself growing angrier and angrier. "Ginny?" he shook her again. She groaned and hid her face against his chest. "I didn't write all this Ginny. I wasn't the one you were with earlier. They must have used some spell, I don't know..."

"I don't care," she grumbled.

"Don't care?" he cried incredulously. "What did they do to you while you thought it was me? Did they take advantage of you? Did they threaten you? Did they dance around in circles just to make me look stupid? Then you'll always have that mental image of me dancing about like an idiot. Well, that's too far. We can't be together if that's the case! I couldn't stand to see you close your eyes with such smugness as you recall my little dance routine! No, it's over!"

"First of all Draco," Ginny began in a drowsy voice. "We _aren't_ together and never will be. Second of all, nothing happened with the false Draco. I knew it wasn't you, so I left before anything could happen. That means no dancing." She wasn't exactly being honest when she said she knew it wasn't Draco. It was true that he seemed awfully strange to her, and she was uncomfortable, but she didn't exactly jump to the conclusion that it wasn't really him. However, it did make her sound smarter to say she did.

"Who was it then?" he asked coldly, returning to his usual demeanor.

"Well, he looked like you," she said.

"Obviously," he snapped.

"Then how the hell am I supposed to know who it was if they looked just like you?" she growled.

"Apparently, you seem to have some sixth sense concerning people's identity..." he muttured and she knew he was making fun of her.

"Oh shut up," she spat.

"Fine, I'm leaving," he said, trying to adjust her position so he could get up.

"Not without me you're not," she said, hanging onto him so he couldn't escape her.

"All hot for me now?" he inquired with a sneer.

"That or I'm stuck at the top of a tower with no means to get down," she replied.

"You could just fall again," he drawled.

"Why are you so mean to me?" she yelled.

He stared at her for a moment, and then pushed her off of him. Slowly he got up and picked up his broom. After mounting it, he turned to look at her with a detached interest. "Well, are you coming or not?" he asked.

"Not like I have a choice," she mumbled as she climb on in front of him. He kicked off and they rose high into the sky above the school. "Just take me to my dormitory, Draco," she said loudly to be sure he could hear her.

Suddenly they began to dive towards the ground at a fast pace. A ways before they reached the ground, he leveled off and began flying slowly along as he scanned the ground. "We need to find your broom," he whispered. "It should be over-" The broom swerved around a corner and stopped.

"What did you do that for?" Ginny hissed.

"You must be blind," Draco said and for some reason she felt him tighten his grip around her.

"I have perfectly fine vision," she retorted.

"Well, then perhaps you saw your broom lying dashed upon the ground then," he said.

Ginny could tell something strange was going on. "Well yes, I saw it," she replied quietly.

"But you just failed to see your little loverboy standing over it?" he asked crudely.

"I don't know anyone who fits that definition," she said evenly.

"Hint, it's not me..." he prompted though he could tell she knew who it was by the way she stiffened in front of him.

"What is Harry doing here?" she asked.

"I didn't invite him, if that's what you're asking," Draco replied.

"Move up a bit so I can see him," she ordered. When they came to the corner of the building, she leaned forward so she could peer around it. Sure enough, Harry was kneeling down by the broom pieces. In one hand he held his wand and in the other he held... "Shit!" she hissed. "Move back!"

"What?" he grumbled when they were out of sight again.

"Set me down on the ground and leave," she commanded in a stern tone.

"No," he answered.

"You must set me down right now!" she pleaded.

"So you can go running back to your stupid boyfriend and cry in his arms about how terrible your evening has been?" he drawled.

"No Draco, you don't understand," she said.

"I understand perf-"

"Set me down now or I swear I will snog Harry right in front of you," she warned.

"Don't you remember you already have?" he asked.

"Draco, listen to me. Harry has a map with him that tells him where everybody is. Right now he can see that we're-" she suddenly stopped talking and Draco saw she was staring at the ground. He looked down to see Harry standing directly beneath them, illuminated by the moonlight. He had his head tilted back and was staring up at them in silence. She was pretty sure it was too dark for him to actually see them, but he knew they were there for sure.

"Ginny?" Harry said quietly. Ginny felt herself being crushed between Draco's arms.

"Draco, you're hurting me," she whispered, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Ginny!" Harry called, louder this time.

"Give me my journal and put me down next to Harry," Ginny tried again.

"No," Draco replied evenly.

"I'll scream," she threatened.

"Tell me you're mine," Draco rasped.

"I'm not a possession," she retorted.

The broom started floating downward, but Draco was holding her so tightly she couldn't move. She felt his breath on her neck as he whispered, "I will always keep you from him."

"You can't keep me from anyone," she snapped. When they reached the ground, he released her and she almost tripped onto her face in her urgency to get off. Harry took her hand and protectively pulled her away from Draco. Before anything else could happen, Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck, leaned up, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Harry's arms moved around her waist and pulled her closer. After a few minutes, she pulled away and sauntered back over to Draco who looked adequately menacing. "You don't own me and I can be with anyone I want," she whispered. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. When they parted, she handed him her journal. "You can keep this. Thank you for saving my life, but I never want to speak to you again. Leave me alone." Harry came up behind Ginny and reached for her again.

"Don't touch her," Draco growled under his breath. He was glowering at Harry with a smoldering eyeful of intense rage. Harry's hands paused before they found Ginny's waist.

"Did you find-" Hermione stopped talking the second she rounded the corner and noticed them all standing there. She slowed her pace as she approached the group. "Oh hi Ginny, er, nice to see you." When Hermione was standing next to him, Harry put his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her back to him.

"Go away Malfoy," Harry commanded haughtily, exceedingly proud of his victory.

"What are you holding Hermione?" Ginny asked, twisting her head around so she could view the little book the older girl was carrying.

Hermione's eyes grew rounder and she glanced down at the journal she was holding. "Oh," she said almost in surprise, "oh, it's just a study book."

Ginny withdrew from Harry, studying everyone's faces with a wary scrutiny. "You were out here studying then?" she asked quietly.

Hermione stole a glance at Harry, then looked back at Ginny. "No, well... I was in the common room studying when Harry came charging down the stairs talking about you and Malfoy being off together. In my haste to catch up with him, I must have taken the book along."

"I don't see a title... I would have said it was a journal and not a book, if I were asked," Ginny continued.

"Oh, it's kind of a mixture," Harry added in dumbly to try and explain.

"How dare you invade my privacy!" Ginny said, her voice shaking with anger. "You took advantage of me _and_ Draco."

"Ginny, it's not Hermione's fault," Harry mumbled.

"I trusted you the most Hermione!" Ginny told the other girl. "Why did you two do this?"

"Malfoy is a dirty git and we wanted to help you get away from him..." Harry tried, but had the decency to look ashamed.

"Away from him?" Ginny shouted, backing up further. "You're sounding like Slytherins!"

"Ginny, keep your voice down," Hermione said, looking around nervously.

"I BLOODY WILL NOT KEEP MY VOICE DOWN!" Ginny yelled. "I am so bloody confused right now..."

"Ginny-" Harry began, reaching out for her.

"Don't touch her," Draco growled again.

Ginny spun on Draco. "What the hell is your problem?" she yelled. "Stop trying to control me!" She turned so she was facing everyone. "You're all trying to control me!"

"Ginevra-" Draco began in a sullen tone.

"Don't call her that!" Harry snapped.

"Shut up!" Ginny shouted. "He can call me whatever the hell he wants to as long as _I_ don't mind! It's _my_ effing name!"

"Ginny, calm down," Hermione pleaded.

Ginny took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. Her voice came out forced, "Someone just take me to my dormitory."

Draco and Harry both stepped forward at once, glaring at one another. Ginny turned to Draco, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier." He didn't say anything but pulled her onto the broom with him. Hermione leapt forward and grabbed hold of the broom.

"Don't Ginny," she said. "You can't keeping running from Malfoy to Harry."

"I don't think either of them will be seeing much of me anymore," Ginny snapped and she felt Draco's arms curl around her protectively. "By the way Hermione, would you give me that journal?" Her tone was of mock-politeness.

Hermione glanced back at Harry nervously. "It's not yours, Ginny," she mumbled.

"What?" Draco asked with a sneer. "Give her the stupid book, mudblood."

Ginny elbowed Draco in the gut as hard as she could and then held out her hand for the book. "Give it, Hermione," Ginny ordered.

"No," Hermione refused. "Maybe you don't know what's good for you, or what's right and wrong, but we do."

"Fuck you!" Ginny spat. "Give me the goddam notebook."

Hermione looked like she'd been slapped. "Look you little brat, when are you going to wise up or... grow up at least?" she asked, her voice dripping with loathing. "All of the sudden two guys are chasing after you like some sort of object to compete against each other with and you're playing dumb to it all. Malfoy would kill Harry if given the chance. When, I'm wondering, did Harry stop being your friend? This bloody prat shows up and you start abandoning all the people you really care about?"

"And who, might I add, have never really cared for me," Ginny retorted.

"Of course we care about you, Ginny!" Harry burst. "Why do you think we're trying to stop all this shit?"

"To control me like everybody else! The second Draco shows an interest in me, you're suddenly all over me? I grow some fucking breasts and you finally notice me? " Ginny yelled. "I'm not as stupid as you might presume, Hermione. You always think you know everything better than everyone else, don't you? And I'd bet Harry likes to think he's the grand master of pain, right? Was Voldemort was inside your head, Harry? Was he? You didn't have to deal with him manipulating your feeling every fucking day, did you? Did you, Harry?" Her voice was rising in pitch to a hysterical rant.

"Voldemort killed my parents, Ginny! He didn't have a little love affair with me in my diary!" Harry gushed angrily.

"A love affair? A FREAKING LOVE AFFAIR? Imagine loving someone so deeply you would _die_ for them, Harry. Then imagine finding out they wanted only to murder the people you love and destroy you as well! I loved him! I loved him more than I've ever loved - or will ever love - anybody else!"

"You loved him? How could you love him? He's not even a person anymore! He's a murderer and- and a..." Harry seemed unable to find a bad enough word to describe Voldemort.

"He was a kid once just like you! Tom was a kid!" Ginny defended.

"You're defending him?" Harry shouted. Ginny felt chills down her spin when she realized she had been doing just that.

"Shut up, Potter. Leave her alone," Draco warned icily.

Harry stared at Ginny with contempt. In a very quiet voice, he said, "Fine, go with him. Just- just don't ever come to me again."

Ginny felt a great wrenching at her heart. "Harry-" she started.

"GO!" Harry shouted. He stormed over to Hermione, grabbed the journal, and threw it at Ginny.

Draco released Ginny with one arm and caught the journal with ease. Ginny continued to stare at Harry, tears brimming at her eyes. He was the boy she loved for so long and Draco was nothing, less than nothing, to her. Why did she feel so tormented inside? Only someone she loved could make her feel this way, but how did she love him now? Without thinking, she launched herself off the broom and threw her arms around Harry. With the force of her weight, he was forced to sit down and she collapsed on top of him. "That day..." she sobbed. "That day the death eaters almost had you... I felt like you were gone. I felt like you died. I didn't save you at all, Harry. I was stopped. I let myself be stopped because I was weak. You were screaming... screaming inside my head..." Harry put his arms around her as she fell into gentle weeping. "I had to stop it..."

"I'm fine now, Ginny. I'm really fine," Harry whispered.

"Then when we were lying there together and you were kissing me... I needed you because I thought you weregoing to leave me soon. I thought maybe you were just a ghost or I was imagining you. Then Draco got me, and I thought he was a ghost too. Before, near the common room, he was so weak and I thought he would die right on me and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't save him just like you. Harry..." she seemed to be surpressing more tears. "I - I knew that I should've been trying to save him all along. I should have been saving him, not you... You don't really need me, Harry, not like he does. I'm sorry-" she tried to move off of him, but he held onto her.

"I need you, Ginny," Harry said. Hermione and Draco were both staring at the two with rapt attention. "He won't just take what you offer him, he'll want all of you until there's nothing left but... what _he's_ made you!"

Ginny leaned up to his ear so only he could hear her. "I can't ignore it, Harry," she whispered. "I have to help him, like he helped me."

"Helped you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I had nowhere to go, no one to go to. Before he had a face and a name, he was just there for me. I loved him before I knew who he was and then when I found out..." she swallowed, "...it was just like Tom... all over again..."

"He_ is_ like Tom, Ginny," Harry replied quietly. Ginny made a noise that sounded like a strangled scream into his chest.

Draco stepped forward, but Hermione blocked his way. "No Malfoy, this isn't your place," she said coldly.

"Ginny..." Draco sounded slightly frightened.

At the sound of his voice, Ginny lifted her tear-stained face and turned to look at Draco. After a few moments of staring at each other, Ginny stretched out her arms toward him. Quickly, he moved past Hermione and lifted Ginny into his arms. Harry made a sound of protest, but Hermione stepped out of their way as Draco headed back to his broom. Hermione and Harry watched silently as Ginny's red hair slowly disappeared into the night.

"Fuck," Harry muttured.

* * *

Extra bonus!

Here are the lyrics to the song that titled this chapter..

Warning: Extremely irrelevant!

**Circles**

Circles...  
She's spinnin' me around in circles... again  
Oh that skinny blonde girl  
Somethin' about the ages  
I failed college algebra, again  
Whoa that skinny blonde girl

She took me to different places!  
Like the university bookstore!  
And the financial aid office!  
I had to borrow her parking pass!  
Workin' on the night staff!  
At the computer lab!  
I totally found out her screen name!  
Oh that skinny blonde girl!  
And the circles and the ages and the ages!

Beautiful!


	17. Hormones

Disclaimer - Don't own anything.

A/N - It's been SOOO long!! I really hate Chapter Sixteen!! There are few parts that are funny and even fewer that are not ridiculous. The only part I really like is when the real Draco appears and Ginny falls off her broom. Oh what a laugh! Silly Ginny... However, seeing how many readers I... HAD... I felt really bad about abandoning this fic. You know, I've never finished one. Shameful!!!! This is my longest one and my most popular, (well actually I think Incest and Masochism is), so I suppose I should just finish the damn thing. I hate endings.

* * *

Ginny had not spoken to Draco or Harry in a few weeks. She had burned her journal and stopped smoking. Now she was intent on doing well in all her classes. She spent most of her time reading in the library or in the Gryffindor common room, whichever one had fewer people in them. Ron had absolutely no idea what was going on between Ginny and Harry, but Ginny was relieved to see that Harry wasn't divulging. Ginny also spent her time scolding herself on being such a little brat. She was too young - she shouldn't have to deal with psychotic boys fighting over her and having near-death experiences left and right. If she just ignored them, they'd move on, and she could go back to being the quiet little sister of Ron who followed him and his friends around. Whenever she thought about the night that she had lost her composure and wept on every single person in sight, she felt embarrassed to no end. Screaming at Hermione, throwing a tantrum, weeping in Harry's arms, dumping Draco and then reclaiming him moments later... it all just wasn't who she wanted to be. Draco had screwed her up, Harry had helped, and Hermione was just trying to do what was best. And the whole time, Ginny was just having a fit like a toddler who didn't get their way. Draco had approached her a few times after the original blow-up, but when she rejected him every time, after a while he disappeared back into his crowd. Harry didn't try to talk to her at all. Hermione had said hi to her a couple of times, but obviously didn't feel comfortable having a conversation. Because what was there to talk about anymore? Although Ginny wished it, they couldn't all just pretend nothing happened. Ties were cut, salt was thrown into wounds, and now everyone was just bitter.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said, plopping down on the couch next to her.

The common room was empty except for the two of them. "Hello," Ginny replied.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Well, honestly... like a hormone-driven psychopath," Ginny answered.

Hermione giggled quietly, despite herself. "Really, Ginny," Hermione said, "we all have our moments."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Though you have to admit that they're usually not as bad as mine," she muttered.

"We can just say that... Tom multiplied your pent-up teenage frustrations by five zillion, okay?" Hermione offered. "Then it just spilt over."

"I wish that excuse would work for everyone, Hermione," Ginny said, sighing and slumping back against the couch.

"Have you tried?" Hermione asked. Ginny paused for a second.

"No," she answered.

Hermione looked unsure, but said, "Maybe you should."

Ginny fidgeted, eyeing Hermione sidelong. "How?" she asked. "I can't just waltz up to Draco and sa-"

"Actually, I was thinking more about Harry," Hermione interrupted.

Ginny's cheeks darkened. "Oh... yes, of course," she mumbled.

"Listen, Ginny, all you need to do is spring up sometime when he's alone and tell him you really want to talk... I'm sure you two will work it out once you are face to face," Hermione explained.

"But.." Ginny protested in a small voice, ".. I was so unkind."

"Then you need to make up for it," Hermione replied sternly. "There is no other way."

* * *

Ginny saw her opportunity when she was arriving back to Gryffindor Tower late one night. Harry turned to see who was coming through the portrait hole and immediately began to look uncomfortable when he saw it was Ginny. Ginny slowly walked over to where Harry was sitting on the couch. "May I sit next to you?" she asked.

He silently moved his stuff over so there was a space for Ginny to sit. She sat down, anxiety etched into her face. "Harry," she began, "I... well... can we... talk?"

He seemed to tense and didn't look at her. "What do you have to say?" he murmered.

She took a deep breath, attempting to draw courage on the conversation she and Hermione had had on this same couch only days before. "I wanted to explain my behaviour to you. I want to apologize you," she said. Seeing his blank expression, she added, "Though I expect nothing on your part."

Harry turned his head to fix his eyes on her. "Go ahead, then," he said.

Ginny wrung her hands in the stereotypical nervous fashion. "The thing with Malfoy..." she started, "I was very confused. He was manipulating me, I know. And I know you were trying to make me see it.. and so was Hermione.. but I, of course, didn't get it until I had screwed the whole situation sideways. I acted like a hormone-drunk idiot. I'm sorry. I'm very very sorry. But, on my behalf..." Ginny took another deep breath. "I don't like to talk about this, but... Tom. Tom turned a lot of my feelings upside down. When you got rid of him for me, I was very frusturated and mixed up. If you add my teenage hormones into the mix...everything just spilled over and I messed up. I'm embarrassed about how I treated you and Malfoy, crying all over everyone, screaming, swearing, and being generally self-centered. I'm sorry."

Harry didn't say anything. Ginny waited for several minutes before saying, "Harry-"

Harry shook his head. "It's okay, Ginny," he said. "I just hate all this hanging over our heads. You're my best friend's sister and almost like family. I don't want to forgive you.. I'm still so angry, but... I will. I have to forgive you."

Ginny clasped her hands together tightly. "Thanks, Harry," she whispered, barely able to speak.

Harry smiled. "Now let's both attempt to keep these hormones in check, savvy?" he said.

She laughed with both relief and joy. "Yes. Absolutely."

He got up. "Good night," he said. "See you tomorrow."

"At breakfast," she confirmed, still smiling.

He started off towards the Boys' Dorm. Just before he was out of sight, he turned to look over his shoulder. "One more thing, Ginny..." he said.

"Yes?" she asked, standing up as well. "Anything."

"No more Malfoy," he stated.

A pause. "Of course," she replied, nodding.

Harry studied her for a second longer and then continued on his way to bed. Ginny collapsed onto the couch, fat tears sliding down her face.


	18. Pull the Black From the Grey

Disclaimer - It seems ridiculous that I even have to state the obvious here, but... I don't own anything I'm writing about! Surprise!

A/N - So I haven't updated this story in over two years. In fact, I haven't updated ANY of my stories in over a year. Honestly, adulthood has done this to me- crushed my creative, day-dreaming spirit. But I reread all my stories this evening and decided that I wanted to add a chapter to one of them. And this was my first fic and my longest and tied in popularity with _Predator_, so I picked this one. It should be surprising for anyone who has this story on alert, to see it's been updated after so long, and- DEAR GOD- four years after I published Chapter 1. Sheesh.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen - Pull the Black From the Grey

The anxiety returned and with it the smoking, terrible nightmares, and general introversion. Harry, Hermione and Ron were increasingly friendly with her, encouraging her good behavior. She continued to do well in all her classes. When she wasn't studying, eating or sleeping, she was putting all her energy into evading human interaction. She spoke to her friends at meals, as was polite, but beyond that she tried to get away with as little as possible. Harry kept just as much distance and Ginny figured that was for the best, considering she was, for the most part, still uncomfortable around him. Hermione was the opposite and seemed to go out of her way to try to include Ginny in everything and anything they were doing. For this reason, Ginny had begun to reflexively avoid the trio whenever possible.

Case and point - today. Ginny was on her way to potions when she spotted Ron's red hair much further down the corridor, on an intercept course. Of course Hermione would be with him, as would Harry, and the three of them would look ever so _obliged_ to speak to her. They would greet her with excessive warmth and their earnest expressions would be overdone and ridiculous. And then they would probably invite her to join them later as they did something or other and she knew she wouldn't be able to say no, considering she had turned them down the last five or so times they'd requested her company. Ugh.

So she ducked into the bathroom as fast as she could, almost falling over herself, hoping no one had spotted her. She waited for a moment just inside the door, tense, until she heard the group pass her by with no incidence. Immediately she relaxed and turned towards the sinks, only to freeze again. Draco was eyeing her contemptuously while washing his hands. She had, in her blind haste, run into the boy's bathroom. When she only stared at him, wide-eyed, Draco spoke up. "Well this brings back some memories." His usual sneer was plastered across his face. Ginny watched him as he dried his hands, knowing she should be keeping her promise to Harry and running out the door just as quickly as she had run in. But it had been almost a month since she'd spoken to him, and this was just an accident. Surely Harry would understand...

Draco walked towards her. Realizing she was blocking the door, she almost jumped out of the way, hoping he'd just walk out without another word, without tempting her. Instead, he leaned his back up against the door and continued to look at her. Ginny's eyes avoided his by flitting around nervously. "Are you afraid of being alone with me?" he asked in a tone that suggested she should be.

Ginny felt torn between the impulse to settle things with Draco and the intense loyalty she felt she owed her friends. She couldn't give in to any part of her that wanted closure with Draco, because even though her intentions might be innocent, the resulting actions from them would mean betrayal. It was easier to do what was "right" when she was in control, as she had been the past few weeks, but now here he was blocking the only way out. Here he was edging slowly closer to her...

"I-" she swallowed nervously. "I don't have anything to say to you, Malfoy." She crossed her arms over her chest, hoping she looked defiant, when really she could already feel herself slipping. She clenched her teeth in an attempt to keep in all the words that were now clamoring to be spoken. She needed to get out. Now.

Draco seemed to sense her internal struggled and stepped forward again. "No," Ginny murmured, hoping that if she gave him more words, he wouldn't come any closer. "No, I'm keeping it as it is, as it's always been."

"Always?" he questioned, his head cocked to the side in an exaggerated show of confusion.

Ginny cringed and rubbed her hands across her face a few times before she spoke, her eyes now set on his. "As two simple, lonely souls, we were something different, but we were not ourselves. You and I, in reality, as whole creatures, have always been the same- enemies."

Draco laughed, startling her. The wild glint in his eyes made her look away again. "Whole creatures?" he spat, as if the idea were revolting to him. He laughed again- manic. Another step forward, his expression now slightly smug. "You and I have never been whole."

Ginny felt a pang in her gut as she absorbed his matter-of-fact statement. She looked up into his eyes and suddenly felt more terrified than ever. Escape wasn't an option. No matter how little she gave to him, no matter if she hid everything from him or never saw him again or forgot him altogether, nothing would change. He understood her. And after living a life amongst strangers for so many years, that connection was a hard thing to turn her back on. If there was no war, if every kid was just a kid, not an ally or a foe, then things would be different. The first real human connection of her life and she would _run_ from it because of her loyalty to a cause beyond herself, beyond her irrelevant desires. Everyone had to sacrifice something when taking a side, because sides are black and white and don't allow for all the grey shades of human nature. Something must be denied.

Overwhelmed, Ginny lurched towards the door, barely seeing straight. She felt arms wrap around her. "Let me go!" she croaked, trying to push past him. And then suddenly she was flying out the door and down the hall. He let her go.

* * *

After skipping all the rest of her classes that day and taking a long walk around the lake, she was resolved. She knew which side she was on and she knew what loyalty meant, but there were things she had to do. Ginny needed closure. Talking with Draco, from a safe distance, couldn't be a betrayal. She wasn't telling him secrets, she wasn't aiding him in any way... she was simply trying to get information from him so she could figure this whole mess out and be done with it. _And what if what you find draws you closer to him?_ _What if you can't be done? What if one answer brings up a thousand new questions? _Doubts plagued her.

Regardless, here she sat on her bed, legs crossed, journal open in front of her. She touched the quill to the paper-

_Are you there? _Dinner wasn't for another hour. She hoped this would be a good time.

The response was surprisingly fast. _Yes. _

_I need to talk to you._

_Yes._

_I need to know things._

_Yes._

_Yes?_

_Yes._

_Ok... Do you serve the Dark Lord? _That was her biggest concern, so she just put it out there.

_Yes._

Ginny clenched her teeth, feeling the pang in her gut again. _Is that the side you have chosen for yourself?_

There was a few minutes of silence. _I have not chosen any side._

_You serve the Dark Lord, but you're not on his side?_

_I serve when I must. _

_Why must you?_

_Because sometimes to serve myself, I must serve him. _

_So you are driven by self-interest?_

_I guess... you could say that... _

_And what does He have that interests you?_

Another long pause. _Someone important to me._

Ginny blinked at his response, dumb-founded for a moment. _Who?_

_I too understand how it feels to be a pawn, everyone clamoring to control you, to use you. _

_I have to see you._ She wrote it without thinking.

When he didn't respond, she wrote again. _I have to see you now. _

No reply.

She felt herself bursting with anxiety. _The tower.__ Please come. _She wrote and closed the book.


	19. Let Me Be Nobody

Disclaimers - I disclaim!

A/N - I don't know if anyone wants this.

* * *

Chapter 19 - Let Me Be Nobody

The second Ginny landed on the roof of the tower, she regretted her decision. She was going to talk to him from afar, not meet him in person! What was she doing? She had strayed so far off course, but Harry had forgiven her. Now she was straying again. Part of her hoped that he wouldn't show up. There was no future for her with him.

When she heard someone land on the roof behind her, she turned. Draco's broom clattered to the ground by his feet. Ginny froze, staring at the hooded figure in front of her. Slowly he began to walk towards her. Her fingers tightened their grip around her broom. Maybe she should go, go while she still had the chance. But as Draco reached up and pushed back her hood, she realized she was already too late. Her broom fell to the ground as well.

She stared up into the shadow that was his face, wide-eyed. Her hands drifted up and stiffly pushed his hood back. For the first time they were meeting face to face on their tower. Draco's eyes were cold and vacant, his face expressionless. They gazed at each another silently.

Finally he spoke, "Well this is a first. Why did you need to see me exactly?" His voice was bitter.

Ginny looked down at her feet. "I don't know," she murmured. "Sometimes I get these thoughts..."

"So you asked me to sneak out and come all the way up here for no reason," he drawled.

"You serve the Dark Lord?" Ginny asked, setting her eyes on him again.

Draco crossed his arms. "I already told you that," he said evenly.

"But not because you want to, because you _have_ to," Ginny guessed.

"You want me to be good, don't you?" Draco spat. "You're hoping deep down I'm just a pure-hearted noble prat like Potter."

"If I wanted Harry, then I would be with Harry," she retorted.

"I'm not stupid," growled. "I _know_ you wished it were him. All those times you were with me you thought it was Potter."

Ginny scoffed, rolling her eyes. "The first two times I had no idea who you were," she countered. "I didn't really start guessing until the third time, after I had spoken with you in the journal. I thought maybe Harry, maybe Neville, but certainly not you. I wasn't wishing you were anybody in particular, though, just making guesses. But then Pansy pretty much gave it away with her tantrum on the stairs and I went with you, didn't I? Harry was holding me and apologizing and I walked off with you and told you I..." Ginny faltered, uncomfortable. "I..."

"You loved your faceless fantasy," he finished for her. "Don't pretend like that had anything to do with me."

"It was you, it _is _you," Ginny insisted.

"How could you possibly know who I am?" Draco fumed.

"I know you are alone, like me," she murmured. "I know you feel trapped, like a pawn, barely able to make up your own mind about anything. I know you hurt. I know you need me as much as I need you."

"How sweet," Draco drawled. "But I'm afraid you are still just playing out some little story in that screwed up blood traitor head of yours, Weasley."

Ginny pursed her lips. "And you were the one saying things would be okay once we were face to face," she said, eyeing him with disdain. "I was doubtful, though. I knew you would just revert to whatever fucking facade this is. I despise this person, but I had to try one last time before I gave up. I can't believe I wasted my time spelling a new journal and everything. This is the last time." She lifted her right hand and her broom shot up into it. Reaching into her robes, she produced her journal and offered it to him. "I'm done writing to boys that don't exist."

Draco stood there, oddly hunched, and stared at the journal, but did not take it. Ginny shook it at him impatiently. They stared at each other for a long moment before Ginny dropped the journal, assuming he had no interest in taking it. As she turned away to leave, Draco started forward and grabbed her wrist. Before she could twist out of his grip, he had pulled her to him. Ginny felt her hood being tugged up over her head and when she opened her mouth to protest, she saw his hood was shadowing his face as well.

"Draco..?" she whispered, part of her wanting to pull away, but the rest of her hoping he would reveal something.

The faceless figure bowed his head. "Please let me explain," he murmured. When she didn't respond, he sat down, pulling her with him. They sat side by side, but Ginny left some space between them. "I just can't face you yet. It would have been easier if we had never found out."

"But we can't ignore what we know," Ginny said gently. "We can't backtrack and start over."

"Can't we?" he asked, voice so low she could barely hear him.

"No."

"Just give me until holiday," he implored, an edge to his tone.

"For what?" Ginny wondered, incredulous. "That's just about a week away! What difference would that make?"

There was a long silence, heavy with tension. Draco rigidly took one of her hands in his. "Please?" he pleaded. "Just let me be nobody a while longer."

Ginny wasn't sure how to respond. She wanted answers so she could move forward, but Draco wasn't going to give her any and his request would land her back in the past. As much as she felt she should resolutely march out of his life and never look back, she felt deep down inside that there was something left she couldn't ignore. The boy she loved had hidden for so long behind a mask of cruelty that he had never shown his face... to anyone. Maybe not even himself.

"I will make a deal with you," she offered. Draco's hand curled tighter around her own. "Write me every night at 10."

"Meet me every night at 10," Draco insisted.

"Write first, then we'll meet," she compromised. "That way I get my talking and you get your silence."

"Every night until break," he confirmed.

"Every night," she echoed. "But you must leave me alone at all other times."

"Yes," he agreed.

"Let's start tonight," she suggested, strangely excited.

"Yes," he repeated.

Ginny pulled her hand away and got to her feet. "I don't want to be late for dinner," she told him.

"Of course not," he replied, also rising.

As Ginny got on her broom, she heard Draco clear his throat. When she turned to him, she saw he was holding her journal out for her to take. "Don't forget this," he said, a smile in his voice. Ginny wondered what his face might look like underneath the shadow. She might never find out.

"Thanks," she replied, taking the book. A moment later she was flying away.


End file.
